Sempre
by Lab Girl
Summary: Há coisas que, apesar dos vendavais de mudança, permanecem... sempre
1. Capítulo 1

**Título: Sempre**

**Autora: **Lab Girl  
**Beta:** MLSP  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, romance  
**Advertências:** Tema, situações e linguagem adulta  
**Classificação: **R  
**Spoilers:** menções a acontecimentos dos episódios 4x25, 6x08 e 6x09  
**Capítulo:** 1/10  
**Status:** Completa

**Sumário:** Há coisas que, apesar dos vendavais de mudança, permanecem... sempre.

**Linha do tempo:** Esta história se passa algum tempo depois dos acontecimentos do episódio 6x09 (The Doctor in the Photo)

* Dedicada especialmente a Fernanda e a Jaque *

* * *

Os olhos dele se ergueram a tempo de ver a figura da parceira atravessando a rua em direção ao Diner. Seu coração deu um pequeno salto involuntário ao vê-la se aperceber de sua figura através da enorme janela de vidro, os cabelos roçando o rosto com o vento frio da noite, enquanto um leve sorriso adornou as feições delicadas que tanto conhecia.

A garçonete se aproximou para deixar os pedidos que ele havia feito sobre a mesa. Com um meneio, Booth agradeceu. O som do sino que ficava sobre a porta do restaurante soou, e ele ergueu o olhar para ver a entrada dela.

Bones parecia feliz. E ele retribuiu o sorriso dela assim que a parceira se acomodou na cadeira diante da sua.

"Espero não ter demorado muito" ela disse, à guisa de desculpas. "Só terminei de reconstruir o esqueleto da vítima agora há pouco."

"Não faz mal. Eu tomei a liberdade de fazer nossos pedidos, para adiantar."

Os olhos de Temperance se abaixaram para o prato de salada sobre a mesa, o copo de água logo ao lado, e uma pequena tigela de molho à base de limão. Ela tornou a erguê-los para o parceiro em seguida, um novo sorriso no rosto.

Booth a conhecia tão bem... bem o bastante para saber o que ela gostava de comer, e como gostava.

"Bom apetite" ele disse, erguendo o garfo em uma das mãos antes de começar a saborear os ovos que havia pedido.

Ela concentrou-se na própria comida, devorando algumas garfadas da salada reforçada com diferentes verduras e legumes.

"Como foi com o suspeito?" ela perguntou enquanto levava o copo com água aos lábios.

"Hum... sem muita novidade. O sujeito disse que só viu a vítima uma vez, quando foi buscar emprego na agência dele."

"Então continuamos com a mulher dele como principal suspeita?"

"Parece que sim. Ela recebeu uma bolada com o seguro pela morte do marido."

O resto da refeição de ambos transcorreu em silêncio. Assim que terminou, Booth acenou para a garçonete e pediu um pedaço de torta de amora. Temperance pediu uma xícara de café. Quando o doce e a bebida foram servidos, Temperance percebeu-se a observar as luzes de Natal do outro lado da rua.

"São bonitas, não são?" Booth murmurou, entre uma mordida de torta e outra.

"São... muito bonitas" Temperance se ouviu murmurar. Voltando os olhos para a mesa, bebericou mais um gole de seu café. "E então, quando Hannah voltará de viagem?"

"Ainda não sei" Booth respondeu, brincando um pouco com o garfo e o recheio da torta em seu prato. "Quando ela vai nessas missões do jornal, nunca se sabe por quanto tempo vai demorar."

"O Natal é dentro de uma semana" Temperance observou.

"Nesse tipo de trabalho não existem coisas como feriados, Bones" Booth sorriu melancolicamente. "É como na nossa profissão... assassinatos nunca tiram férias, certo?"

"Achei que os jornalistas tivessem mais liberdade nesse quesito."

"Não" Booth sacudiu a cabeça, mordiscando um pouco mais de sua torta. "E ela começou a trabalhar no Washington Post faz pouco tempo, não é como se pudesse escolher as matérias ou quando vai ter folga."

"Entendo" Temperance murmurou. "Então não sabe ainda se vai passar o Natal com Hannah?"

"Ainda não" Booth admitiu, o rosto adquirindo uma expressão sem graça.

Não havia sido realmente intenção de Temperance fazê-lo sentir-se assim. De modo que sabia que uma mudança no rumo da conversa seria bem-vinda.

"Se não tiver para onde ir na noite da véspera de Natal, pode passar conosco."

"Conosco?" ele franziu a testa.

"Na minha casa. Angela e Hodgins vão passar a véspera do Natal na minha casa."

Booth arqueou as sobrancelhas ante a notícia. "Seria ótimo. Se a Hannah não estiver, vou gostar de passar com vocês."

Temperance sentiu uma pequena sensação de alívio dentro do peito. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que caso a namorada já tivesse retornado a cidade, seu convite não seria aceito.

Mesmo assim, tentou não pensar nisso. E tomou mais um gole de café. Então a sensaçãozinha que a estivera atormentando durante toda a semana resolveu voltar justo naquele instante. E algo lhe dizia que talvez fosse o momento para contar ao parceiro o que estava para acontecer. Afinal de contas, não seria algo que poderia esconder por muito tempo, era melhor que ele soubesse logo.

"Eu vou ter um filho" ela soltou.

O semblante de Booth mudou completamente naquele minuto. Os olhos se abriram, os lábios também. Ele a encarou daquela maneira, em silêncio, durante longos segundos.

Quando Temperance já começava a se preparar para repetir o que dissera, ele finalmente falou.

"O quê?" o ar era de absoluta incredulidade. "Você... você está grávida?"

"Não" ela tratou logo de esclarecer. "Na verdade eu decidi ter um filho. Vou ser inseminada amanhã."

A expressão de Booth transformou-se, o rosto mudando da surpresa para algo bem próximo da indignação.

"Como é? Você não pode!" ele exclamou, sem se dar conta de que alguns clientes lançavam olhares curiosos para a mesa deles. "Ficou maluca, Bones?"

"Não. Eu estou em perfeito gozo das minhas faculdades mentais" ela rebateu, ofendida pelo tom e pelas palavras dele.

"Você não pode fazer isso" ele tornou a dizer, como se não a tivesse escutado.

"Por que não? Sou adulta, bem sucedida, tenho dinheiro... eu posso muito bem ter um filho e é o que farei" Temperance retrucou.

"Não, você não pode usar meu... meu..." ele se atrapalhou, baixando finalmente a voz "...meu material" ele disse, por fim.

"Quem disse que vou usar seu esperma?" ela o encarou, os olhos queimando. "Você acha mesmo que eu usaria sem sua autorização? E muito menos agora, que está envolvido em um relacionamento monogâmico e estável... não me conhece tão bem assim, se foi o que pensou."

Ela levantou da mesa, puxando a bolsa a tiracolo. Naquele instante, Booth sentiu o mundo girar mais rápido e a visão turvar-se por um segundo. Antes que percebesse, estava se levantando também. Atirou uma nota de forma descuidada sobre a mesa, e correu para fora do restaurante.

Booth a avistou do outro lado, ela já estava na outra calçada e andava rapidamente. Ele andou depressa a fim de alcançá-la, chegando a praticamente correr quando a viu parar um táxi.

"Você não vai a lugar nenhum" a voz dele ecoou como um trovão ao segurar com força a porta de trás do carro onde Temperance estava prestes a entrar. "Não sem antes falar comigo."

Ela o fitou com fúria e aborrecimento nos olhos.

"Eu não tenho mais nada para falar com você" ela disse, fria, se abaixando para sentar no banco de trás do táxi.

A mão de Booth foi mais rápida e segurou-lhe o braço, impedindo-lhe o movimento.

"Mas eu tenho que falar com você. E você precisa me ouvir."

O tom era sério. E ela não tinha a menor dúvida de que ele não aceitaria uma resposta negativa. E mesmo que o dispensasse e partisse naquele táxi, ele certamente apareceria à sua porta, nada disposto a aceitar sua recusa em ouvi-lo.

Decidindo, mesmo contra a vontade, que era melhor escutar o que Booth tinha a dizer antes de ir embora, ela dispensou o táxi e caminhou de volta à calçada com o parceiro.

Parando diante de um muro de tijolos, Temperance cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, sem dizer palavra. Mas ele soube que era a deixa para que dissesse logo o que tinha a dizer.

"Eu não quis ofender você, Bones" ele começou, tentando achar as palavras certas para o que ele nem mesmo sabia direito que queria dizer. "Você é uma pessoa honesta, e eu sei que não usaria o meu... bem, o meu material sem a minha permissão."

Booth então suspirou, e pela primeira vez percebeu que estava suando, apesar do frio invernal que fazia na rua.

"Mas eu continuo certo de que você não pode fazer isso. Está cometendo um erro... está se precipitando..."

"Me precipitando?" ela o encarou, desafiante. "Me precipitando, Booth? Há um ano atrás eu tomei essa decisão, e só não levei adiante por sua causa"

"Por minha causa?" ele pareceu indignado.

"Sim! Porque você quase enlouqueceu... e disse que não podia fazer isso... e depois teve a cirurgia... e antes de ser operado você me pediu que..." ela se calou, de repente.

Mas Booth a encarava, sentindo um monstro quente subir por seu estômago, se apoderando de seu peito. "Eu queria ajudar você... você queria um filho, eu estava disposto a te ajudar. Mas tinha que ser tudo do seu jeito"

"Claro! Era a minha gravidez, o meu filho" ela exclamou.

"Isso! Foi justamente isso. _Seu_ filho..." ele apontou um dedo acusador para ela, a voz subindo sem que tivesse qualquer controle. "Era pra ser _seu_ filho, não _nosso_... e eu não poderia nem chegar perto da criança. Era assim que você queria."

"Eu nunca disse que você não chegaria perto da criança" ela o cortou, surpresa com aquela afirmação.

"Você disse que não era pra eu me envolver, que não queria que eu me envolvesse... pra mim isso diz o bastante" ele a encarava, os olhos ardendo diante das lembranças. "Como você queria que eu me sentisse? Eu seria um mero objeto, não um pai!"

Ela percebeu o brilho de lágrimas contidas nos olhos dele. Ela sabia o quanto ser pai era importante para ele. Mas nunca havia sido sua intenção magoá-lo com aquilo. E ele mesmo tinha se oferecido para doar...

"Isso tudo já passou. A questão agora não tem nada a ver com você" ela disse.

"Nunca teve, não é?" ele rilhou os dentes, quase sem perceber. "Nunca teve a ver comigo... eu fui só um meio pra você satisfazer seu desejo egoísta de ter um filho."

As palavras saíram sem controle.

E Temperance sentiu como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara. Seu rosto ardeu com o frio e com a sensação de raiva.

"O meu desejo de ter um filho não é egoísta" ela murmurou, a voz baixando um tom, que porém, ainda guardava um misto de mágoa e dor. "Eu pensei muito nos últimos meses... e cheguei à conclusão de que pode ser muito satisfatório ter um filho. Eu tenho acompanhado a sua interação com Parker ao longo dos anos... vi como Cam mudou depois de se tornar mãe... e agora Hodgins e Angela... eles parecem tão felizes, tão realizados... e isso é importante para mim. Me realizar além do meu lado profissional. Quero ter alguém para quem voltar no final do dia. Quero ter uma motivação além do meu trabalho. Eu também quero sentir isso..."

Temperance nem se deu conta de que as lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto. A expressão de Booth estava dolorida, enquanto olhava para ela, e percebeu que havia dito demais. Não era realmente sua intenção dizer a ele como se sentia, as razões que a estavam levando a desejar tão ardentemente um filho naquele ponto de sua vida. Por isso calou-se.

Ela levou as mãos ao rosto, secando as lágrimas inoportunas. Quando tornou a olhar para o parceiro, ele sacudia a cabeça.

"Está vendo só?" Booth murmurou. "Foi o que eu disse. Você, você e você... é sempre o elemento 'você' que pesa na sua decisão de ter um filho. Isso é tão egoísta!"

Ela sentiu, pela segunda vez, como se ele a tivesse agredido fisicamente. A reação de Booth não era nada do que poderia ter esperado. Mas, afinal, o que queria? Desde que voltara do Afeganistão as reações dele não eram mais o que esperava.

"Você acha que eu sou egoísta?" ela ergueu a voz, sem se importar. "Só porque eu quero ter um filho para não me sentir tão sozinha? Eu tenho novidades pra você, Seeley Booth..." Temperance apertou as mãos ao lado do corpo, sentindo-se nervosa. "Você seguiu em frente... você deu um novo rumo à sua vida. Encontrou alguém com quem partilhá-la. Você tem um filho que ama e que o ama de volta. Tem tudo o que queria, não é? Então por que não me deixa em paz para ter o mesmo? Eu também quero ser feliz... eu também quero amar e ser amada incondicionalmente. Eu também quero ter alguém para partilhar a vida comigo" ela sentia-se prestes a perder a postura e chorar outra vez, mas se conteve com toda a força. "Eu fiquei feliz por você, Booth. Eu entendi que a minha chance passou, e me permiti ser feliz por você... aceitei que o seu amor não era mais meu, e mesmo assim fiquei do seu lado, apoiei a sua decisão. Então por que é que você não pode fazer o mesmo por mim agora?"

As palavras dela foram como um soco no estômago de Booth. Ele não poderia dizer que ela estava errada. Na verdade, ela tinha razão no que estava dizendo. Mas seu interior, ainda assim, se revirava ante a ideia de que ela iria fazer um filho com um doador estranho e anônimo, apenas para satisfazer a ânsia de ser mãe.

Ele entendia com a cabeça. Mas seu coração não queria aceitar. E aquela realização o surpreendeu de forma inesperada.

Céus...

Ainda sentia alguma coisa por Bones, não sentia?

A constatação o atingiu junto com a rajada de vento frio que cortou seu rosto, fazendo seu corpo tremer. Mas Booth não conseguiu se mover. Não conseguiu dizer nada. Não tinha argumentos para prosseguir. E permaneceu colado à calçada quando ela parou outro táxi e partiu, deixando-o sozinho em seu choque.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Reviews farão meu dia :)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título: Sempre**

**Autora: **Lab Girl  
**Beta:** MLSP  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, romance  
**Advertências:** Tema, situações e linguagem adulta  
**Classificação: **R  
**Spoilers:** menções a acontecimentos dos episódios 4x25, 6x08 e 6x09  
**Capítulo:** 2/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

**Sumário:** Há coisas que, apesar dos vendavais de mudança, permanecem... sempre.

**Linha do tempo:** Esta história se passa algum tempo depois dos acontecimentos do episódio 6x09 (The Doctor in the Photo)

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 2**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sábado. Era tarde de sábado, e Booth estava se sentindo como um leão enjaulado dentro de seu apartamento, andando de um lado para outro. Onde estava Rebecca que ainda não tinha aparecido com Parker?

Levando as mãos à nunca, ele soube instintivamente que seu nervosismo tinha pouco a ver com o atraso de Rebecca. Mas tudo a ver com um certo procedimento de inseminação que àquela altura já deveria ter acontecido.

Ou estaria acontecendo naquele exato minuto?

Booth parou, interrompendo a sequência de passos em sua sala. Não queria pensar naquilo... não devia. Ele não tinha nada a ver com isso, e não era problema seu. Mas talvez fosse justamente por não ter nada a ver com aquele procedimento que seu interior se contorcia em ansiedade, numa sensação incontrolável de nervosismo.

Tudo se tornara ainda mais difícil depois da noite anterior. A discussão... sua reação inesperada ante as palavras de Bones... sua percepção de que o que lutara tanto nos últimos meses para fazer adormecer em seu peito ainda estava acordado...

Suspirando, correu as mãos pelo rosto, o nó em seu estômago se tornando cada vez maior e mais apertado. Droga! Tudo seria tão mais fácil se pudesse controlar os próprios sentimentos. Mas a realidade era que não tivera o menor controle diante da situação, quando a parceira lhe revelara as intenções de ter um filho. De um estranho... de algum doador desconhecido... E dessa vez ela o faria. Ele sabia, no fundo. E a mera ideia fez o nó no estômago começar a dar voltas sem parar.

Foi quando o som de seu aparelho celular o fez saltar ante o barulho inesperado. Rapidamente pegou o telefone móvel sobre a mesinha de café.

"Alô."

"_Olá, Seeley! Sou eu"_ a voz de Hannah soou do outro lado.

Ele tentou ficar mais calmo ao ouvir a namorada, mas de alguma maneira só piorou as coisas, quase como se ela fosse capaz de ver seu semblante atormentado e suspeitar o que se passava com ele.

"Oi, Hannah. Como estão as coisas por aí?" tentou parecer relaxado o máximo possível.

"_Está tudo indo bem. Nossa equipe está fazendo um esplêndido trabalho, meu amor. Mas eu estou ligando por uma notícia não tão boa."_

"Ah, é? E do que se trata?"

"_Infelizmente não vou poder voltar a tempo para o Natal."_

"Oh... isso... isso é ruim" ele murmurou, apertando o telefone contra a orelha quando um barulho de algazarra começou a soar lá fora, na rua. "Tem certeza de que não dá pra vir a tempo?"

"_Tenho. Ainda temos muita coisa pra cobrir aqui. Seria ótimo se eu pudesse passar nosso primeiro Natal aí com você, mas infelizmente não vai dar."_

O som de vozes confusas lá embaixo começou a se tornar insuportável e Booth caminhou para o interior do apartamento, afundando-se no banheiro a fim escutar melhor a ligação.

"É uma pena, Hannah."

"_É sim, meu querido. Mas você pode passar o Natal com seu filho, assim vai se sentir menos sozinho" _ela sooudoce do outro lado da linha.

"Seria ótimo, mas Parker vai passar o Natal com a mãe. Rebecca vai ficar com a família dela, então eu não verei Parker até o Ano Novo."

O som de sirenes cortou o ar, e Booth não pôde ouvir o que a namorada disse na sequência.

"Mas não se preocupe" ele começou a dizer, saindo do banheiro, mas não sem antes esbarrar num velho baú sobre o qual havia uma pilha de toalhas limpas. "Quando você voltar, vou pegar Parker e vamos fazer uma comemoração familiar... só nós três, o que acha?"

Prendendo o telefone entre a orelha e o ombro, Booth abaixou-se para recolher as toalhas caídas.

"_Ah, eu... acho melhor não, Seeley"_ a voz de Hannah soou decepcionada do outro lado.

"Mas por quê? Eu vou recuperar o tempo perdido com você e com o meu filho. É uma ótima ideia" ele empilhou as toalhas novamente sobre o baú antigo e saiu do banheiro, indo direto de volta a sala.

"_Vai ser melhor você passar um momento só com seu filho. Eu não vou querer atrapalhar."_

"Você não vai atrapalhar nada. Além disso, o Parker gosta de você. Então, não há problema algum" disse, aproximando-se da janela da sala e puxando a persiana para espiar o que estava acontecendo lá embaixo.

Viu um aglomerado de pessoas que já começavam a se dispersar na rua, e uma ambulância se afastando. Foi então para o sofá, jogando-se pesadamente contra o estofado.

"_Eu prefiro que você passe um tempo só com ele. E nós podemos comemorar depois, só nós dois. Que tal?"_

Subitamente a oferta de Hannah pareceu sem qualquer apelo.

"Por que não podemos comemorar os três?" ele insistiu, sem entender.

Do outro lado, Hannah suspirou antes de responder. _"Você sabe, Seeley. Eu não sou realmente uma pessoa que interage bem com crianças..."_

"Mas vocês se conheceram, o Parker gostou de você. Vocês até foram sozinhos ao zoológico. Então, eu não entendo..."

"_A questão não é pessoal. Não é com o seu filho, Seeley"_ Hannah o interrompeu. _"Eu fiz aquilo para tentar me aproximar dele e quebrar a imagem da mulher que queria roubar o pai dele. Mas agora que já ficou tudo esclarecido e seu filho sabe que eu não sou o Bicho Papão, acho que não é preciso que eu fique a todo momento tentando conquistá-lo."_

"Eu não estou querendo que você fique com a gente para 'conquistar' o Parker. Ele já gosta de você. Só o que eu quero é que nós três passemos um tempo juntos e..."

"_Seeley..."_ ela interrompeu outra vez. _"Eu entendo você. Mas também quero que me entenda"_ Hannah suspirou. _"Não é que eu não goste do seu filho, não é isso. Eu fiz o que eu fiz por você. Porque eu queria vê-lo feliz e sabia que enquanto seu filho não me conhecesse e me aprovasse você não se sentiria bem com a situação. Mas eu não sou uma dessas pessoas que tem muita habilidade com crianças."_

"Não é questão de habilidade, Hannah" ele se ouviu dizer, um pouco frustrado. "Eu só considerei que seria um bom momento para nós três. Mas já entendi que você não está disposta."

"_Não me entenda mal, querido"_ ela pediu, a voz doce. _"É que eu realmente gostaria que seus momentos com seu filho fossem especiais... só de vocês dois. E os nossos, só nossos. Você entende, não?"_

De repente, Booth percebeu que não entendia mais muita coisa.

"Eu não sei se te entendo bem agora, Hannah. Mas eu não quero que você 'ature' Parker só por minha causa. Eu pensei que o que temos já era sério o bastante para englobar o meu filho, mas talvez eu tenha me enganado."

"_Seeley, meu querido... não me entenda mal, é só que..."_

"Como eu disse, Hannah, eu nem sei se te entendo neste momento. Então é melhor eu desligar agora, você pode voltar para o seu trabalho. Talvez eu precise de um tempo pra pensar e entender o que você acabou de me dizer..."

"_Seeley..."_ ela ainda tentou.

"Tchau!" ele disse, desligando o telefone.

Bufando, jogou o aparelho de lado no sofá. Sua cabeça agora doía, estava terrivelmente chateado. Teria se enganado com Hannah assim? Ela tinha sido tão boa com Parker... por que agora se recusava a partilhar um momento com ele e o filho?

O telefone soou novamente. Booth pensou em não atender, mas algo o fez pegar o aparelho.

"Hannah, por favor, agora não. Mais tarde podemos..."

"_Senhor Booth?"_ a voz do outro lado era feminina, mas definitivamente não era de Hannah.

"Sim, sou eu" ele respondeu de imediato.

"_Aqui é do Hospital Central."_

A postura de Booth se endireitou no mesmo instante, e ele sentiu o coração saltar apressado.

"_Precisamos que venha até aqui com uma certa urgência"_ a mulher prosseguiu.

"O que aconteceu? É o meu avô? Meu irmão, Jared?" ele se viu apertando o telefone em pânico. "Meu filho, Parker?"

"_Não, senhor. Seu filho está bem. A paciente em questão é Temperance Brennan."_

Antes que a mulher terminasse o que ia dizer, Booth se viu voando porta afora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Continua...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Título: Sempre**

**Autora: **Lab Girl  
**Beta:** MLSP  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, romance  
**Advertências:** Tema, situações e linguagem adulta  
**Classificação: **R  
**Spoilers:** menções a acontecimentos dos episódios 4x25, 6x08 e 6x09  
**Capítulo:** 3/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

**Sumário:** Há coisas que, apesar dos vendavais de mudança, permanecem... sempre.

**Linha do tempo:** Esta história se passa algum tempo depois dos acontecimentos do episódio 6x09 (The Doctor in the Photo)

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 3**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ele entrou no hospital feito um relâmpago. Driblou alguns enfermeiros e pessoas que circulavam no hall e dispensou o elevador, subindo de dois em dois os degraus das escadas que levavam ao terceiro andar. Apesar de seu pânico ao ouvir o nome da parceira no telefone, ainda conseguira escutar a mulher que telefonara dizer em que ala do hospital Bones estava.

Quando atingiu o terceiro piso, para sua total surpresa, seus olhos avistaram o filho sentado numa cadeira da área de espera, a cabeça baixa. Havia uma enfermeira ao lado do garoto, mas Booth ignorou-a completamente e correu direto para o filho.

"Parker!"

O menino ergueu os olhos, e ao ver o pai, atirou-se em seus braços. Booth ajoelhou-se para segurar melhor o pequeno nos braços.

"Parker, o que está fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu?"

O coração de Booth saltava descompassado. A mulher que fizera a ligação havia dito que seu filho estava bem, que era Bones quem estava ali por uma razão de saúde. Mas ele não podia entender que ligação havia entre Parker e Bones... por que os dois estavam ali?

"Onde está sua mãe?" Booth perguntou, afastando o corpo do filho para olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Ela me deixou na porta do seu prédio..." o garotinho começou a falar, a voz apertada e baixa, como se estivesse com medo do que ia dizer. "Eu fingi que entrei, mas depois eu desci e saí de novo..."

"Por quê?" Booth perguntou, ansioso, segurando os braços do filho. "Eu estava esperando por você... achei que sua mãe tivesse atrasado."

"Eu queria comprar aquelas balas que o Joe vende. O cara da padaria no final da sua rua..." Parker disse, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. "Eu tinha pedido pra mamãe, mas ela disse que não. Daí eu fingi que subi pro seu apartamento, mas eu esperei ela ir embora e voltei pra rua. Eu só queria ir no Joe comprar as balas, pai... eu juro!"

O menino começou a chorar. Booth estava confuso, não sabia ainda onde Bones se encaixava naquele cenário, mas via que o filho estava assustado e queria acalmá-lo antes de mais nada.

"Ok, Parker" apertou gentilmente os ombros do garoto. "Você agiu errado. Não devia ter enganado a sua mãe. Devia ter subido e me pedido as balas."

"Mas eu achei que você também não ia querer me dar..." o garotinho fungou, secando o nariz com a manga do agasalho.

"Mas o que aconteceu com a Bones?" Booth finalmente perguntou, aflito.

"Foi culpa minha" Parker abaixou a cabeça e cerrou os olhos, os ombros sacudindo com a força do choro. "Desculpa, pai..."

Booth sentiu o corpo gelar.

"Onde ela está?"

"Ela está no quarto, senhor" foi a enfermeira que estivera parada logo ao lado, observando tudo, quem respondeu.

Booth ergueu os olhos para a mulher de meia idade e rosto redondo, amistoso.

"O que aconteceu com ela?" ele ergueu-se, implorando com os olhos por uma resposta sincera.

"Ela foi atropelada por um carro."

"Deus..." Booth percebeu-se suspirando, soltando o ar que nem se dera conta de estar prendendo. "Mas ela... ela está bem?"

"Sofreu algumas contusões, o médico tirou um raio x para saber se nenhum osso foi quebrado, já que ela se queixava de dor na região do tórax."

"Meu Deus!" Booth engoliu em seco. Seus olhos, então, voltaram-se para a figura de Parker, que enxugava as lágrimas do rosto com uma das mãos. "Mas o que o meu filho está fazendo aqui? Eu não entendo..."

"A senhorita Brennan se jogou na frente do carro que ia atingir seu filho, senhor" a mulher disse.

"O quê?" por um instante a informação pareceu confusa demais para fazer registro em seu cérebro agitado.

"Eu ia atravessar a rua e não vi o carro... eu não sei de onde a Bones saiu, mas foi ela quem me salvou" a voz de Parker soou apertada. "Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido."

"O garoto ficou muito abalado" a enfermeira interveio, com voz calma. "Ele disse que tudo aconteceu na porta do seu prédio, senhor... assim que o carro a atingiu ele teve a iniciativa de chamar a ambulância e não saiu do lado dela."

Booth lançou o olhar sobre o filho, imaginando o que ele devia ter passado, e ao mesmo tempo sentindo uma pontada de orgulho por seu menino ter cuidado de sua parceira.

"Eu fiquei preocupado com ela, a Bones não conseguia levantar" os pequenos olhos castanhos ainda brilhavam com as lágrimas. "Eu sei que devia ter subido e te chamado, ou então te ligado, pai... mas eu fiquei com medo e a Bones me pediu pra ficar segurando a mãe dela até a ambulância chegar..."

Sentindo o coração na garganta, Booth lutou contra a onda de emoção crescente. Como tudo havia acontecido bem debaixo de seus olhos e nem havia se dado conta? Estivera tão absorvido pela conversa com Hannah que nem mesmo prestara atenção ao movimento na porta de seu prédio. Jamais imaginaria que o acidente em questão envolvia justamente duas das pessoas com quem mais se importava no mundo.

"Seu menino é muito esperto, senhor. E corajoso" a enfermeira comentou. "Ele não saiu do lado da paciente e fez questão de acompanhá-la na ambulância. Assim que chegaram aqui, enquanto a transferiam para a sala de exames, ele forneceu seu telefone a uma das recepcionistas e pediu que o informassem sobre o que havia acontecido" a mulher então sorriu levemente. "Ele parece gostar muito da sua namorada, senhor."

"Hã? Ela não... não é minha namorada..." Booth se ouviu dizer, num fio de voz. "Nós somos parceiros... colegas de trabalho."

"Eu não queria que a Bones se machucasse. Foi tudo culpa minha" Parker tornou a chorar.

Booth se abaixou novamente ao nível do filho, segurando-lhe os ombros. "Escute, amigão..." quando o menino ergueu os olhos para seu rosto, ele continuou "Eu sei que não queria que a Bones se machucasse. E não foi culpa sua o que aconteceu. Mas você tem que me prometer que nunca... ouviu, bem? Nunca mais vai fazer nada escondido de mim ou da sua mãe, está certo?"

Parker meneou a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

"Ok" Booth murmurou, secando as últimas lágrimas do filho. "Agora eu quero que você se sente um pouco enquanto eu vou conversar com a enfermeira para saber melhor da Bones, está bem?"

"Ok" o menino assentiu, obedecendo.

Tornando a erguer-se, Booth suspirou. Dirigiu-se então à enfermeira.

"Eu posso ver a minha parceira?"

"Eu fiquei aqui para fazer companhia ao seu filho enquanto o médico tirava os raios X, senhor. Mas vou ver agora mesmo se o procedimento já acabou."

Dizendo isso, a mulher afastou-se. Mas antes que ela atingisse o fim do corredor, um homem vestido de branco, ostentando um crachá azul se aproximou.

"Este é o pai do garotinho" a enfermeira apontou na direção de Booth. "Ele disse que é parceiro da senhorita Brennan."

"Seeley Booth, agente do FBI" Booth aproximou-se do médico. "Eu trabalho com a doutora Brennan. Ela está bem, doutor..." ele leu o nome no crachá, "...doutor Whitney?"

"Ela sofreu algumas contusões e algumas escoriações ao ser atingida pelo carro. Acabo de fazer um raio X para ter certeza de que não houve qualquer dano aos ossos."

"E houve?" Booth se ouviu perguntar.

"Por sorte não."

O agente sentiu-se extremamente aliviado ao ouvir aquilo.

"Mas ela vai sentir dores, além de ter edemas na área mais atingida... na região torácica e nas pernas" o médico apontou a parte lateral do corpo. "Fora isso, sua parceira não corre qualquer perigo e vai ficar bem."

"Graças a Deus!" as palavras escaparam antes que Booth pudesse contê-las.

"Ela está dormindo agora. Mas se quiser vê-la, fique à vontade" o médico apontou para uma das diversas portas que havia naquele andar. "Quarto 305. Ela poderá ir para casa no fim do dia."

"Obrigado, doutor" Booth murmurou.

Ele observou o médico se afastar e trocar algumas palavras com a enfermeira. Deixando que a sensação de alívio tomasse conta dele, Booth voltou para o lado do filho, tentando esboçar um sorriso tranquilizador.

"A Bones está bem, e fora de perigo."

O anúncio pareceu acender o semblante de Parker.

"O médico disse que ela pode ir embora no final do dia."

Parker suspirou, e Booth não resistiu a puxá-lo para um abraço.

"Podemos fazer uma visita para ela. Você quer?" ele ofereceu ao filho.

Parker se afastou dos braços do pai para encará-lo. "Quando?"

"Agora" Booth sorriu de leve.

"Agora?" o garoto repetiu.

"Sim."

"Eu posso comprar um presente antes?" Parker perguntou.

"Claro" Booth puxou o filho pela mão, andando rumo ao elevador.

Havia uma pequena loja de lembranças do outro lado da rua. Ele achava que estava mesmo devendo um pedido de desculpas a Bones. Talvez aquela fosse a oportunidade.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Continua...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**Quero agradecer os comentários que recebi... vocês não fazem ideia do quanto fazem esta escritora feliz quando deixam um pequeno comentário que seja :)**

**Aproveitando o ensejo, um Feliz Natal a todos!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Título: Sempre**

**Autora: **Lab Girl  
**Beta:** MLSP  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, romance  
**Advertências:** Tema, situações e linguagem adulta  
**Classificação: **R  
**Spoilers:** menções a acontecimentos dos episódios 4x25, 6x08 e 6x09  
**Capítulo:** 4/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

**Sumário:** Há coisas que, apesar dos vendavais de mudança, permanecem... sempre.

**Linha do tempo:** Esta história se passa algum tempo depois dos acontecimentos do episódio 6x09 (The Doctor in the Photo)

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 4**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Temperance abriu os olhos ao ouvir um barulho distante.

"Ela está dormindo?" uma vozinha cochichou.

"Está" outra voz, bem mais grave, respondeu no mesmo tom sussurrado.

"Eu posso me sentar aqui?" outro cochicho.

"Com cuidado. Não vamos fazer barulho" a outra voz advertiu.

Foi então que ela percebeu que não estava sozinha. Virou a cabeça para encontrar as figuras de Parker e Booth a alguns centímetros de distância.

"Oi, Bones..." o garoto deu um leve sorriso.

"Parker..." ela sussurrou, percebendo a garganta seca ao tentar usar a voz. Lembrando-se logo do que havia acontecido, seu coração saltou. "Você está bem?"

"Ele está bem, sim, Bones" foi a voz de Booth que chamou sua atenção ao vê-la tentar se erguer na cama.

Ele fez menção de segurar seu ombro para fazê-la deitar novamente, mas a reação dela foi encolher o corpo ante a intenção do parceiro.

Booth não deixou de perceber. E pareceu ficar triste. Mas ela não pôde fazer diferente. Ainda estava com a discussão da noite anterior em sua mente.

"Ele está bem. Graças a você" Booth então murmurou, afastando-se da cama.

Parker aproveitou o espaço para se aproximar.

"Eu não queria que você se machucasse por minha causa, Bones" o menino disse, tocando a mão dela sobre o colchão suavemente, como num pedido de desculpas.

"Está tudo bem, Parker" ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso para o garotinho, sua mão virando-se para segurar a da criança, justamente como havia feito enquanto esperava a ambulância chegar, deitada sobre o chão frio da rua de Booth.

O calor da pequena mão de Parker e a voz apertada do menino lhe dizendo que tudo ficaria bem e que logo o socorro chegaria tinham sido as únicas coisas que aliviaram sua dor física naquele momento.

"Dó muito?" o garotinho perguntou, preocupado.

"Só quando eu respiro" Temperance respondeu, observando os olhos castanhos do pequeno se arregalarem. "Foi só uma piada."

Então Parker relaxou e riu.

"Dói um pouco, mas posso dizer que não fraturei nenhum osso" ela tranquilizou o garoto.

"Está certa" Booth confirmou. "O médico disse que você está bem, sofreu apenas algumas contusões e escoriaçãoes, mas vai ficar boa e pode ir pra casa no fim do dia."

Ela ergueu os olhos para o parceiro, sem muita vontade de dizer qualquer coisa a ele. "Ok."

"Eu trouxe presentes" Parker anunciou, chamando a atenção de Temperance de volta.

Ela viu o garoto se afastar e pegar alguma coisa sobre uma cômoda que havia num dos cantos do quarto. Ao retornar, ele trazia um grande balão vermelho com os dizeres 'Melhore logo' e um bicho de pelúcia nas mãos.

Temperance franziu o cenho ao ver o pequeno leão que o garoto lhe estendia. Era um brinquedo gracioso, sem dúvida.

"Você me ensinou tudo sobre leões" Parker disse, solene. "Por isso eu me lembrei de você quando vi esse na loja."

A explicação simples trouxe lágrimas aos olhos dela. Temperance forçou-se a contê-las, inspirando enquanto segurava o bicho de pelúcia nas mãos e observava como era bem feito.

"Ele é muito bonito. Obrigada" ela murmurou.

"E este aqui é do meu pai" o garoto anunciou, estendendo uma caixa que ela não viu de onde saiu.

Para sua surpresa, seus olhos encontraram os de Booth naquele instante. Ele estava calado, mas os olhos mostravam que ele queria lhe dizer muitas coisas. E aquele presente provavelmente era a forma que ele havia encontrado de pedir perdão.

Ela aceitou a caixa envolta em papel vermelho das mãos de Parker.

"Eu vou colocar o balão no pé da sua cama" o garoto disse, afastando-se para fazer exatamente o que havia dito.

Temperance evitou os olhos de Booth, descendo o olhar para o presente, que abriu com cuidado. Ao desfazer-se do papel, percebeu que havia um cartão sobre uma caixa de bombons finos.

_Com um pedido de desculpas e meu agradecimento._

_Booth _

Ela ergueu o olhar para ele, sem conseguir evitar. Booth a fitava, e dessa vez ela tinha certeza de que via um brilho de lágrimas nos olhos dele.

"Pronto!" a voz de Parker a fez olhar para os pés da cama.

O balão vermelho estava amarrado ali, ostentando a mensagem de melhoras.

"Ótimo trabalho" ela elogiou.

"Obrigado" um Parker orgulhoso sorriu.

Os olhos de Temperance então, voltaram à caixa de bombons. Ela a segurou em uma das mãos, o cartão na outra. E quando tornou a olhar para o parceiro, conseguiu ler na expressão dele as mesmas palavras que ele havia escrito no papel... _obrigado_... _me desculpe_...

O coração dela saltou dentro do peito. E Temperance deixou que a sensação de que as coisas estavam lentamente retornado a seu lugar a preenchesse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**...Continua...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Título: Sempre**

**Autora: **Lab Girl  
**Beta:** MLSP  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, romance  
**Advertências:** Tema, situações e linguagem adulta  
**Classificação: **R  
**Spoilers:** menções a acontecimentos dos episódios 4x25, 6x08 e 6x09  
**Capítulo:** 5/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

**Sumário:** Há coisas que, apesar dos vendavais de mudança, permanecem... sempre.

**Linha do tempo:** Esta história se passa algum tempo depois dos acontecimentos do episódio 6x09 (The Doctor in the Photo)

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 5**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Booth retornou ao quarto de hospital meia hora após deixar Parker em casa. Fechou a porta atrás de si e a encontrou recostada à cabeceira, acordada.

"Tenho uma boa notícia" ele murmurou, andando alguns passos cuidadosos até estar próximo à cama dela.

"É?" Temperance ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora.

"É..." Booth recolheu as mãos aos bolsos da calça. "A polícia pegou o sujeito que atropelou você."

A expressão dela pareceu relaxar um pouco. "Foi tudo muito rápido. Não pude ver nem gravar a placa."

"Não se preocupe. O cara foi preso duas quadras depois, um carro da polícia o interceptou por direção perigosa."

"Fico aliviada. Um motorista irresponsável a menos na rua. Ele podia ter atropelado Parker."

"Graças a você isso não aconteceu" Booth se ouviu dizer.

E uma pequena onda de emoção tomou-lhe a garganta, o fato de Bones ter protegido seu garoto ainda mexendo com seu coração. Ele havia agradecido no cartão, mas sabia que jamais teria palavras para agradecer o suficiente. O que Bones havia feito simplesmente salvara tudo para ele.

Mas, então, ele se lembrou da noite anterior. E das palavras furiosas e confusas que havia dito a ela. Só para que no dia seguinte, seu mundo quase virasse de pernas para o ar em questão de horas... e graças a ela tudo havia terminado bem. Parker estava seguro. E ela também.

Booth sentiu a pontada de culpa arder em seu peito ao olhar nos olhos dela... azuis, tão brilhantes... encarando-o de volta, de forma que não teve como evitar sustentar aquele olhar.

Poderia ser como nos velhos tempos, quando seus olhos costumavam se prender uns nos outros. Mas não era. Booth podia perceber que havia uma pequena sombra de silenciosa mágoa no azul profundo que o fitava. Ele sabia que era um momento para aparar arestas. E não estava disposto a fugir.

"Bones..." começou, esperando acertar as palavras. "O que eu disse no cartão... foi sincero."

Ela o fitou em silêncio por alguns instantes, antes de falar. "Eu sei."

A resposta dela o surpreendeu. Realmente.

"Ontem à noite... eu não queria ter dito que você era egoísta. Eu falei sem pensar e..." Booth suspirou, passando uma das mãos pela nuca. "Depois de tudo o que eu falei... do bastardo que eu fui... você ainda salvou meu filho."

"Não se sinta em débito comigo por isso, Booth" ela respondeu. "Eu gosto muito do Parker."

Ela viu o parceiro esboçar um sorriso triste e bonito ao mesmo tempo. Em seguida, ele acercou-se mais da cama, as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta.

"Eu fui o grande egoísta ao lhe dizer aquelas coisas."

"Já passou" Temperance sacudiu a cabeça, desviando os olhos.

"É, mas... eu não me senti nada bem com a nossa discussão. Eu fiquei nervoso, eu... perdi a cabeça."

"Todos nós ficamos exaltados de vez em quando" ela murmurou, fitando as mãos sobre o colo.

"Eu quero que você seja feliz, Bones" Booth sussurrou, fazendo-a reerguer os olhos para ele. "Você merece ser feliz. E se acha que a sua felicidade está em ter um filho... então, eu vou apoiar a sua decisão."

O olhar de Temperance se manteve no dele por alguns segundos. Então, ela balançou os ombros. "Eu não fiz."

Ele se deteve por um instante, tentando assimilar as palavras dela. Ela não tinha feito a inseminação?

"Você desistiu?" ele perguntou, o coração agitando-se dentro do peito.

"Não" a resposta dela o fez murchar, inexplicavelmente. "Eu tinha um horário marcado para o procedimento às três da tarde."

Booth entendeu, então, que o acidente havia impedido que ela comparecesse ao consultório e fizesse a inseminação. Por mais que ele não quisesse que ela o fizesse, não se sentia bem por saber que, de forma indireta, havia arruinado os planos dela.

"Eu sinto muito, Bones" foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer.

"Tudo bem. Eu posso tentar no próximo mês" ela disse, tentando fazer parecer que aquilo realmente não importava tanto.

"Eu sei que era importante para você" Booth tentou ser compreensivo.

"Eu tinha decidido ir ao seu apartamento antes de ir à clínica... pra conversar e esclarecer as coisas" ela começou a dizer, inesperadamente. "Eu não queria que nada ficasse entre nós... entre nossa parceria..."

"Eu devia ter me desculpado com você naquele exato instante, Bones. Mas eu fui estúpido... eu não soube como agir" Booth tentou se explicar.

"Eu também fui ríspida com você. Não queria ter ido embora daquele jeito" ela baixou o rosto. "Não gosto quando brigamos."

"Nem eu" Booth murmurou.

Ela tornou a erguer o rosto, e seus olhos se reencontraram. Houve um breve silêncio, quase incômodo. Até que ele conseguiu falar novamente.

"Você vai receber alta dentro de uma hora. Eu posso esperar aqui e levá-la para casa, sem problemas..."

"Não é preciso, obrigada" ela o interrompeu. "Já pedi que ligassem para Angela. Ela está vindo pra cá."

"Ah..." Booth murmurou, sem conseguir conter a leve frustração na voz. "Bom, eu..." ele se perdeu repentinamente nas palavras. "Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você? Qualquer coisa?"

"Não se preocupe comigo, Booth" ela sorriu bem de leve. "Eu estou bem."

Ele meneou a cabeça, tentando sorrir também, mas teve pouco sucesso.

"Bom, então... nos vemos em breve. Certo?"

"Certo" ela murmurou.

Sentindo-se deslocado, Booth andou até a porta. Antes de abri-la, porém, tornou a virar-se para ela, e seus olhos se encontraram.

"Me perdoe, Bones. Por favor..." ele pediu, a voz quase sumindo.

Temperance sentiu os olhos arderem ligeiramente, um fio de emoção produzindo uma sensação apertada e quente em seu peito. "Você já está perdoado, Booth."

Ele deu a ela o maior dos sorrisos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**...Continua...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**Estou adorando os comentários... muito obrigada :)**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Título: Sempre**

**Autora: **Lab Girl  
**Beta:** MLSP  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, romance  
**Advertências:** Tema, situações e linguagem adulta  
**Classificação: **R  
**Spoilers:** menções a acontecimentos dos episódios 4x25, 6x08 e 6x09  
**Capítulo:** 6/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

**Sumário:** Há coisas que, apesar dos vendavais de mudança, permanecem... sempre.

**Linha do tempo:** Esta história se passa algum tempo depois dos acontecimentos do episódio 6x09 (The Doctor in the Photo)

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 6**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ao sucesso do caso..." Booth ergueu o corpo, fazendo-o tilintar contra o de Temperance.

"Ao sucesso da nossa parceria..." ela deu um meio sorriso, respondendo ao brinde com o próprio copo.

Ambos se fitaram, um leve sorriso em cada olhar, enquanto levavam à bebida aos lábios.

Houve um minuto de silêncio. Um minuto em que saborearam não apenas o vinho, mas a sensação estranha e contraditoriamente bem vinda de estarem partilhando um momento como aquele... outra vez.

Já fazia algum tempo que não tomavam alguns drinques juntos, após um caso... e apenas os dois... como naquele exato instante. A noção mexeu com ambos. Havia uma consciência mútua e muda disso, pairando no ar.

Foi Booth quem se atreveu a cortar o silêncio.

"Você foi a grande responsável pela solução desse caso."

"Não, Booth..." ela meneou a cabeça, baixando os olhos para o conteúdo do copo. "Foi você quem chegou à conclusão de que o patrão da vítima mantinha um caso com a esposa dele, e o matou depois de ser descoberto."

"Mas eu não teria chegado a essa conclusão se não fosse por você..." ele a fitou intensamente, sentindo-se magnetizado por ela. "Foi você quem encontrou aquela marca microscópica no crânio da nossa vítima e desvendou que teria sido pelo golpe de uma queda contra a beirada de uma piscina... e o cara trabalhava justamente numa fábrica de piscinas."

"Tem razão. Eu fui genial!" ela sorriu.

Booth gostava de vê-la sorrindo. E mesmo a dificuldade dela em ser modesta o encantava.

"Mas eu não fiz o trabalho todo sozinha. Como sempre, não fui a única a nos levar à solução do caso."

"Mas como sempre foi a peça fundamental" ele se ouviu murmurar. "Graças a sua teimosia em ir para o Jeffersonian mesmo antes de completar uma semana de descanso, terminamos o caso antes do Natal."

Temperance revirou os olhos. "Booth, eu passei cinco dias de repouso, não havia motivo para continuar afastada do laboratório."

"Você foi atropelada, Bones" ele disse, como se a chamasse de volta à razão.

"Mas eu não quebrei nenhum osso, nem tive qualquer dano grave que me impedisse de voltar ao trabalho."

Os olhos de Booth percorreram o rosto bonito à sua frente, e o pequeno arranhão que cicatrizava sobre uma das sobrancelhas dela lhe chamou a atenção, fazendo seu peito se apertar um pouco.

"Você salvou o meu filho..." ele ouviu-se dizer, a voz grave e apertada.

Temperance pôde ver um leve brilho de lágrimas nos olhos do parceiro. Isso a deixou repentina e inexplicavelmente zonza.

"Eu estou bem, Booth... não me aconteceu nada de mais" ela sussurrou, sustentando o olhar que ele lhe sobrepunha.

"Você salvou meu filho, Bones..." ele repetiu, imprimindo ainda mais emoção às palavras.

Temperance viu, e sentiu, o quanto ele estava sendo sincero, tomado pelos sentimentos que deviam estar varrendo o coração naquele momento, lembrando do acidente.

"Eu fiz o que, como você gosta de dizer, meu coração mandou" ela murmurou. "Quando vi Parker e o carro... quando vi que o carro ia na direção dele, e ele não o via... eu gritei..." os olhos dela se perderam na sala, as imagens daquele dia correndo por sua mente. "Eu corri e o empurrei... não pensei em nada... só senti o impacto quando fui atingida no minuto seguinte."

Ao terminar seu relato, ela olhou para Booth novamente. Ele ainda tinha os olhos marejados, mas não chorava. Porém, sentia a garganta apertada, e o coração agitado. Bones havia arriscado a própria vida por Parker... seu filho... o que ele tinha de mais valioso na vida. Sabia que jamais poderia retribuir o suficiente àquela mulher.

"O que você fez, Bones..." ele sentiu a voz arranhando a garganta, "...foi muito maior do que você pode imaginar. Significou muito para mim. Para o Parker."

Ela voltou a abaixar os olhos para o copo de vinho que segurava entre as mãos. "Eu sei o quanto Parker é importante para você. E eu também me importo muito com seu filho."

Ouvir aquelas palavras de Bones foi mais do que ele poderia esperar. Ela estava dizendo que se importava... com ele... com seu filho... vindo dela, aquelas palavras tinham um significado muito maior do que se viessem de qualquer outra pessoa.

"Eu ainda não sei o que é ter algo... alguém..." ela se corrigiu, erguendo os olhos de volta para o parceiro, "tão importante em minha vida. Mas eu sei, depois de todos esses anos observando sua interação com ele, que um filho é o elemento de maior importância na vida de um pai, ou de uma mãe."

Booth meneou a cabeça, em concordância. Mesmo não sendo mãe, mesmo sendo às vezes tão racional e aparentemente 'fria', sua parceira conseguia ser surpreendentemente perspicaz com relação aos sentimentos dele. E isso tinha um gosto especial... um significado especial...

Ele sabia que ela o amava. Sabia que ela o queria. Ela havia lhe dito isso... não com as palavras exatas, mas da forma que ela havia encontrado para dar voz aos próprios sentimentos, pela primeira vez...

_Eu cometi um erro... eu perdi minha chance._

"Você continua decidida a fazer... a inseminação?" a pergunta saiu dos lábios de Booth sem que ele tivesse a noção de que a deixara escapar.

"Sim, eu vou fazer" ela respondeu, sem hesitação.

"Não faça" ele se ouviu pedir.

"Mas Booth... você disse que me apoiava" os olhos dela adquiriram um brilho de repentina confusão. "Quando conversamos no hospital você disse..."

"Esqueça o que eu disse. Não faça..."

Eram as palavras certas, ele sabia... as palavras seu coração que gritava naquele momento.

_Não deixe a chance passar... não deixe ela fazer isso!_

Havia uma silenciosa súplica em seu olhar, e ele desejava ardentemente que ela a visse e a entendesse. Ela não podia fazer aquilo... não podia ter um filho dentro de um laboratório. O filho de um estranho... de um anônimo. De alguém que não era ele, _Seeley Booth_!

Ela ainda o fitava com a expressão confusa, as sobrancelhas franzidas, quando o som agudo de um telefone ressoou. Ambos saltaram no sofá ante o barulho inesperado. Ele bufou, sentindo o coração ansioso se agitar ainda mais, em irritação. Não queria falar com ninguém mais naquele minuto... não naquele momento!

"Droga!" Booth praguejou baixinho, erguendo-se para atender o celular que insistia em tocar sobre a mesinha de café.

Pegando o aparelho, atendeu sem se preocupar em checar o nome no visor.

"Booth" disse, secamente.

"_Seeley, querido"_ a voz de Hannah soou do outro lado da linha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**...Continua...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**Quero, mais uma vez, agradecer pelos comentários recebidos ^^ é realmente muito bom saber o que vocês estão achando da história, e isso também é um grande estímulo para quem escreve. Então... muito obrigada! Espero que continuem acompanhando, curtindo e, se posssível, comentando ;)**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Título: Sempre**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** MLSP  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, romance  
**Advertências:** Tema, situações e linguagem adulta  
**Classificação:** R  
**Spoilers:** menções a acontecimentos dos episódios 4x25, 6x08 e 6x09  
**Capítulo:** 7/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

**Sumário:** Há coisas que, apesar dos vendavais de mudança, permanecem... sempre.

**Linha do tempo: **Esta história se passa algum tempo depois dos acontecimentos do episódio 6x09 (The Doctor in the Photo)

******

* * *

**

* * *

Booth sentiu o estômago se apertar em um nó. Surpreendentemente ouvir a namorada não o fez sentir-se contente como costumava fazer meses atrás.

"Ah, oi" abaixando a voz, ele começou a afastar-se para o quarto, mas antes se virou, fazendo sinal para a parceira esperar.

Temperance meneou a cabeça, como se dissesse que estava tudo bem. Foi o sinal para que Booth entrasse para o quarto, tomando o cuidado de encostar a porta.

"O que foi, Hannah?"

_"Eu estou ligando porque estava com saudade"_ ele podia dizer pelo tom doce que ela estava sorrindo do outro lado.

Mas o nó em seu estômago estava apertado o suficiente para que não conseguisse sentir nenhum arroubo de ânimo.

"Ok" ele se ouviu dizer, e surpreendeu-se com a resposta fria.

_"Seeley... e você? Não sentiu saudade de mim?"_ Hannah perguntou.

Merda! Ele tinha mesmo que responder àquela pergunta? Booth suspirou.

"Para ser sincero, Hannah, muita coisa aconteceu por aqui nos últimos dias, eu mal tive tempo para pensar em qualquer coisa além do meu trabalho e do meu filho" falou, sinceramente.

_"Oh"_ a voz de Hannah parecia decepcionada.

Se fosse em qualquer outro tempo, dias, semanas ou mesmo meses atrás, Booth teria feito de tudo para reverter o quadro e garantir a ela que estava tudo bem. Mas a verdade era que não estava. As coisas entre os dois tinham ficado... um tanto quanto estranhas depois da última conversa que tiveram pelo telefone. E ele sinceramente não estava disposto a fazer um esforço para manter Hannah tranquila e contente quando ele próprio não estava se sentindo assim.

_"Bom, eu liguei também pra dizer que vou voltar depois do Natal. Três dias depois já estarei em casa. Isso não é ótimo?"_

Booth não respondeu. Não soube o que dizer... para sua própria surpresa, acabava de perceber que a notícia não fizera seu coração saltar... a perspectiva parecia... vazia.

_"Seeley?"_

"Sim?" ele respondeu, mecanicamente.

_"Sobre a sua ideia... de comemorarmos o Natal atrasado com o seu filho..."_

A menção o fez retesar a mandíbula instintivamente, o programa já sem nenhum apelo depois da recusa anterior da namorada.

_"Eu andei pensando a respeito, Seeley"_ Hannah continuou. _"E se você realmente faz tanta questão, eu não vou me opor."_

Silêncio. Foi o que se seguiu por alguns segundos de parte a parte da linha telefônica.

Booth sentiu o nó no estômago se desfazer. E uma sensação de absoluto vazio tomou conta do lugar.

"Por que está concordando com isso agora, Hannah?" ele se ouviu fazer a pergunta, quebrando o estranho silêncio.

_"Bom, como eu disse... se você acha que é importante para você, para a nossa relação, então eu posso..."_

"Fazer o sacrifício?" ele a cortou, completando a frase. Booth não deixou de ouvir o suspiro de surpresa do outro lado da linha, mas foi incapaz de deixar de prosseguir. "Não, obrigado, Hannah. Não quero que você aceite a companhia do meu filho só por minha causa. Você não precisa se esforçar para me agradar. Parker é um garoto muito especial, e quem tiver que gostar dele, vai gostar por ele ser quem é, não por minha causa."

_"Seeley, querido... você não está entendendo" _Hannah tentou argumentar.

Mas Booth não estava sinceramente disposto a ouvi-la. Não naquele momento. E não sabia dizer quando estaria.

"Hannah, eu não quero explicações. Não quero desculpas. Você deixou bem claro da última vez em que nos falamos... você só aceitou conhecer o meu filho, só saiu com ele para provar que você era a namorada boazinha, para que eu ficasse tranquilo sabendo que meu filho aceitava o meu namoro com você. Não fez isso pelo Parker, porque realmente queria conhecer o meu filho... você fez pensando nos benefícios que traria para a nossa relação."

_"Sim, porque eu te amo, querido"_ ela interveio. _"E qualquer apaixonado faz coisas por quem ama." _

Booth riu, secamente. "Eu posso estar errado. Meus conceitos podem ser incompreensíveis na sua opinião... mas o que você fez, o que me disse na nossa última conversa... não foi um gesto de amor... foi egoísmo."

_"Seeley, não!"_ Hannah exclamou. _"Como pode dizer isso? Tente entender, querido... eu disse que não era boa com crianças..."_

"Isso não significa nada!" Booth sentiu o calor do corpo aumentando, a voz subindo sem que pudesse se conter. "A Bones também não é perita em crianças, e mesmo assim ela é uma das pessoas de quem o Parker mais gosta no mundo! Mesmo sendo tão atrapalhada, tão racional na maior parte das vezes, ela é capaz de arrancar os maiores sorrisos do meu filho, de gostar da companhia dele."

_"Seeley... o que é isso?"_ Hannah perguntou, num misto de confusão e indignação. _"Por que está me comparando com a Temperance?"_

"Porque no mesmo dia, enquanto a minha namorada dizia que a companhia do meu filho era um peso, essa mulher salvava a vida dele!"

As palavras saíram claras e pausadas.

Booth sentia a respiração levemente agitada. Hannah silenciou-se do outro lado da linha por um instante, antes de continuar.

_"Do que está falando...? Eu não entendo como você pode ter se chateado tanto com o que eu disse, Seeley"_ ela finalmente falou, a voz em controle. _"Eu fui sincera com você e disse que achava melhor que você passasse seu tempo com o seu filho sem a minha companhia, e que os nossos momentos fossem nossos. Mesmo assim, eu pensei melhor, e estava disposta a abrir mão de um momento nosso para incluir o Parker, já que você queria tanto. Mas agora está se recusando a aceitar e me acusando, agindo de um modo que eu sinceramente não estou conseguindo entender."_

Ele deixou uma risada baixa e irônica escapar. "Eu é que não tinha entendido ainda, Hannah. Passei os últimos dias tentando entender o que você me disse, e agora eu percebo que entendi perfeitamente. Eu só não queria admitir para mim mesmo."

_"Você está nervoso, Seeley. Tenho certeza de que se refletir melhor vai ver que está sendo injusto comigo."_

"Não, Hannah. Eu fui injusto com o Parker, por deixá-lo no meio disso"e então, ele sentiu a voz embargar. "E fui injusto com uma das únicas pessoas no mundo com quem não podia ter sido..."

O coração de Booth deu um pequeno salto, ciente dessa pessoa que estava do outro lado da porta. Sua amiga... sua parceira... Bones...

A quem ele havia deixado de lado desde seu retorno. A quem havia afastado em nome de um relacionamento que havia começado tentando desesperadamente cobrir os vazios de sua vida. Os vazios deixados por ela... por Bones... a que amava seu filho e se importava com ele a ponto de não vê-lo como um fardo, mas a ponto de salvar-lhe a vida. A quem devia tudo...

_"Seeley, você está agindo de uma maneira incompreensível para mim. O que está acontecendo, afinal?"_ Hannah perguntou do outro lado.

Os olhos de Booth procuraram a fresta da porta entreaberta, vislumbrando uma parte do sofá onde sabia que Bones o esperava.

"Não há nada incompreensível, Hannah" ele disse, a voz mais calma. "Agora sim eu compreendo tudo."

_"Mas eu não..."_ ela resmungou. _"Você está mudado... em tão pouco tempo que me afastei você está parecendo praticamente um estranho."_

"Talvez para você eu seja" ele admitiu. "Afinal, eu estou voltando a ser quem eu era antes de te conhecer."

Ele não soube dizer se as palavras a atingiram de alguma forma, mas por mais egoísta que pudesse parecer, não estava disposto a estender mais aquela conversa.

"Tchau, Hannah" murmurou, desligando o telefone.

Com um suspiro, jogou o aparelho sobre a cama. E sem esperar mais, voltou à sala para encontrar a parceira exatamente como esperava, ainda no sofá.

A visão o fez sentir-se instantaneamente mais aliviado, a discussão de segundos atrás por telefone ficando completamente para trás.

Mas então ele a viu erguer-se depositando o copo vazio sobre a mesinha de centro.

"Bom, eu já vou indo. Obrigada pelo vinho, Booth" Temperance murmurou.

"Bones! Espera" ele correu até ela. "Não vai ainda... nós precisamos conversar."

"Sobre o quê?" os olhos dela o fitaram, questionadores.

Ele quis dizer tantas coisas, mas não pôde. Os olhos de Booth se perderam nos dela por um instante, no mar azul infinito, e ele resumiu tudo nas únicas palavras que eram as certas. "Sobre nós."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**...Continua...**

* * *

**Uma Feliz Passagem de Ano a todos! :)**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Título: Sempre**

**Autora: **Lab Girl  
**Beta:** MLSP  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, romance  
**Advertências:** Tema, situações e linguagem adulta  
**Classificação: **R  
**Spoilers:** menções a acontecimentos dos episódios 4x25, 6x08 e 6x09  
**Capítulo:** 8/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

**Sumário:** Há coisas que, apesar dos vendavais de mudança, permanecem... sempre.

**Linha do tempo:** Esta história se passa algum tempo depois dos acontecimentos do episódio 6x09 (The Doctor in the Photo)

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 8**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Os olhos de Temperance adquiriram um brilho intenso... um misto de surpresa e incerteza assim que Booth lhe disse que precisava falar sobre os dois. E ele quis imediatamente fazê-la sentir-se segura, sem medos ou dúvidas. Ele não os tinha mais, e era hora de fazer com que ela também não os tivesse.

"Bones, já faz algum tempo... eu te pedi uma chance. E você me negou."

Ela baixou os olhos, prendendo a respiração por um segundo.

Booth prosseguiu, a voz baixa e suave. "Tempos depois, você me disse que cometeu um erro" a mão dele então a tocou no queixo.

Temperance deixou que ele erguesse seu rosto, o corpo se arrepiando ante o mais inocente dos toques, fazendo-a sentir-se estranhamente fraca.

"Você ainda acha isso, Bones?"

Ela encarou o brilho dos olhos castanhos sobre os seus... sentiu a respiração prender-se por um minuto em sua garganta, mas a resposta veio em seguida, como por vontade própria. "Eu tenho certeza... eu cometi um erro, Booth."

A voz dela não passava de um sussurro trêmulo, que teve o poder de aquecer o coração dele. Booth surpreendeu-se sorrindo, o polegar roçando a pele abaixo do lábio inferior de Bones.

"Mas eu entendi que perdi minha chance. Eu entendi que existe um momento certo, e quando se perde esse momento..." a voz dela falhou.

Temperance sentiu as lágrimas se formarem, mas respirou fundo, cerrando os olhos por uns instantes.

A visão foi perfeita demais... tentadora demais para Booth. Ao vê-la soltar um leve suspiro trêmulo, os lábios entreabertos, as pálpebras fechadas, ele se inclinou, e sem pensar em nada, sua boca encontrou a dela.

Numa carícia leve e macia... num roçar quase delicado, que provocou outro suspiro nela. E Booth se apoderou daquela suave respiração, envolvendo os lábios dela com os seus, tomando-a, beijando-a...

Segundos ou minutos, o tempo passou de forma alterada na consciência de ambos. Ele sentiu o peito quente e agitado. Ela sentiu o mundo girar de forma lenta e vertiginosa por trás dos olhos cerrados.

Booth inspirou, clamando a maciez e o calor dos lábios dela com os seus, abrindo espaço com a língua, deslizando delicadamente para o interior molhado e quente da boca de Temperance Brennan.

As mãos dela se ergueram, encontrando o peito firme de Booth... segurando o tecido da camisa que ele usava. O movimento arrancou uma espécie de murmúrio de satisfação da garganta do parceiro, que deslizou as mãos pela cintura delgada, trazendo seus corpos para mais perto... muito perto.

Ela sentiu o coração saltar furiosamente contra o peito. Sentiu o ar faltar, e afastou-se subitamente, ofegante. Seus olhos se abriram para encontrar o rosto dele sobre o seu, os olhos já abertos, a expressão tomada por paixão e desejo, mas por algo mais... algo que ela não tinha certeza se sabia identificar, mas que se lembrava de ter visto diversas outras vezes nos olhos dele.

Carinho...

Amor...?

Não, ela não estava bem. Definitivamente o beijo que acabava de acontecer estava afetando sua capacidade de pensamento coerente. Booth estava com Hannah. Era a jornalista quem ele amava, não ela, Temperance... não mais.

E a lembrança do fato a fez experimentar uma sensação de aperto no coração. A mesma que havia passado a experimentar nos últimos meses, ao vê-lo olhar apaixonadamente para a nova namorada. Ao vê-lo sorrir para Hannah. A mesma sensação que havia experimentado no dia em que finalmente havia conseguido verbalizar seu arrependimento a ele.

Mas Temperance não queria continuar experimentando aquela sensação.

Estava errado. Estava tudo errado.

"Não..." ela ouviu-se murmurar, afastando-se dos braços do parceiro.

"O que foi, Bones?" Booth perguntou, confuso.

"Está errado. Isto está errado."

Ela dizia as palavras com uma expressão de tortura no rosto que o fez reaproximar-se dois passos, preocupado. "Não, Bones... não está errado. Nós..." ele apontou para o coração de ambos. "Isto está certo... sempre."

"Não, Booth" ela voltou a se afastar, recuando os passos que ele havia encurtado. "Você está feliz agora. Você tem a Hannah, o seu filho..."

"Eu só tenho o meu filho. E você" Booth disse, com toda a seriedade. "Eu me enganei com Hannah. Pensei que a minha felicidade estivesse ao lado dela, mas me dei conta de que nós temos prioridades diferentes."

"Você e eu sempre fomos muito diferentes... mas a nossa parceria deu certo."

Booth sorriu para ela.

"O que nós temos é prioridade pra mim. Mas eu deixei de lado nos últimos meses... eu sei..." Booth olhou fundo nos olhos dela, querendo que a parceira entendesse e sentisse cada palavra. "Não posso voltar atrás, mas posso tentar corrigir o que eu fiz de errado."

"Booth... você não fez nada de errado, só estava lutando pela sua felicidade. Eu posso entender..."

"Eu errei quando coloquei meus amigos de lado, meu filho... e você" ele a interrompeu. "Errei pensando que podia esquecer tudo o que você significa pra mim..."

Ele se aproximou, inclinando-se para beijá-la outra vez. Mas Temperance recuou.

"Booth... você ainda está afetado pela discussão com Hannah... desculpe, mas eu não pude deixar de ouvir alguma coisa... Você não estava falando necessariamente baixo" ela disse, nervosa. "Eu não quero que amanhã você reflita e pense que isso... nós... que foi um erro."

Os olhos azuis suplicavam compreensão, e Booth a entendeu. Apesar de já ter certeza do que queria, decidiu respeitar o momento dela.

"As coisas não vão ser diferentes amanhã, Bones. Nem na minha cabeça, muito menos no meu coração" ele segurou as mãos dela, levando-as ao peito, onde as manteve por alguns instantes.

Temperance pôde sentir os batimentos firmes e ritmados do coração de Booth. E ela percebeu que os dela estavam acelerados.

"Amanhã..." ela balbuciou, "...amanhã é véspera de Natal... meu convite ainda está de pé. Se quiser ir..."

Ele sorriu... lindamente. "Eu não perderia por nada."

E levando as mãos dela aos lábios, Booth as beijou, libertando-as em seguida. Temperance sentiu o corpo se arrepiar e uma sensação de frio percorrer-lhe o ventre quando ele se afastou.

"Até amanhã" ela sussurrou antes de romper o contato de seus olhos e virar-se em direção à porta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**...Continua...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**Amando os comentários *.* **

**Thanks, thanks!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Título: Sempre**

**Autora: **Lab Girl  
**Beta:** MLSP  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, romance  
**Advertências:** Tema, situações e linguagem adulta  
**Classificação: **R  
**Spoilers:** menções a acontecimentos dos episódios 4x25, 6x08 e 6x09  
**Capítulo:** 9/?  
**Status:** Em andamento

**Sumário:** Há coisas que, apesar dos vendavais de mudança, permanecem... sempre.

**Linha do tempo:** Esta história se passa algum tempo depois dos acontecimentos do episódio 6x09 (The Doctor in the Photo)

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 9**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Temperance olhou agitada para o relógio na parede da cozinha, checando mais uma vez a hora. Onze e meia.

Nem sinal de Booth.

"Ouviu alguma coisa do que estivemos falando na última meia hora, querida?"

A voz de Angela a trouxe de volta à mesa de jantar, e quando ela sentiu a mão da amiga tocar a sua, ergueu os olhos, tentando um sorriso.

"Desculpe, Ange... eu estava..."

"Checando o relógio pela milionésima vez, preocupada porque o Grandão ainda não bateu à sua porta. É, deu pra notar, Bren" Angela revirou os olhos, sorrindo.

Temperance não sabia mentir, e para a amiga sabia menos ainda.

"Ele disse que não perderia por nada."

"Talvez ele tenha ido em algum lugar antes" Hodgins interveio. "Visitar o avô, por exemplo. Ou o Parker."

"Não, ele disse que o Parker viajaria com Rebecca. Então, talvez tenha ido ver o Hank" Temperance ponderou. "Vou servir mais um pouco de salada de batata, vocês querem?"

"Eu adoraria" Hodgins sorriu, estendendo o prato.

Só então Temperance se deu conta de que a travessa com a salada estava vazia. Seus olhos se ergueram, encontrando os de Angela.

"O que foi?" a amiga ergueu as sobrancelhas, acariciando a barriga ainda bem pouco visível. "Eu não tenho culpa se o pequeno aqui herdou a fome do pai."

Os olhos de ambas as mulheres se voltaram para Hodgins, que ergueu as mãos num gesto divertido de orgulho e defesa.

"Eu vou buscar mais" Temperance levantou-se da mesa, indo na direção da cozinha.

Ela tornou a encher a travessa com a salada de batatas, e quando já se preparava para voltar com a comida para a mesa, a campainha soou. Seu coração saltou forte dentro do peito.

"Pode deixar que eu me encarrego disso" a voz de Hodgins a surpreendeu quando viu o amigo entrando pela cozinha e tomando a travessa de suas mãos. "Você se encarrega da porta" e com uma piscadela, o cientista saiu carregando a comida para a mesa de jantar.

Por um instante Temperance se conteve, voltando-se rapidamente para espiar seu reflexo no fundo polido de uma grande panela que escorria contra a parede, em cima da pia. Sua maquiagem ainda parecia bem feita, e automaticamente uma de suas mãos ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo.

Logo ela se deu conta do que estava fazendo. Nunca havia sido insegura quanto à própria imagem. Pelo menos não depois da idade adulta. Mesmo assim, naquele momento se surpreendia como a adolescente insegura que um dia fora, quando se comparava às colegas de segundo grau, todas muito loiras e voluptuosas.

A lembrança fez o coração de Temperance experimentar uma sensação de leve aperto. Hannah lembrava muito uma dessas garotas de seus tempos de colégio. Exatamente o tipo que chamava a atenção dos olhares masculinos.

Afastando o pensamento ao ouvir o segundo toque da campainha, Temperance saiu da cozinha, atravessando a sala para atender. Quando sua mão tocou a maçaneta, girando-a, seu coração tornou a saltar.

Um sorriso brilhante a saudou, e um Booth impecavelmente vestido numa camisa azul marinho e calças pretas, com um sobretudo igualmente preto fez os batimentos dela acelerarem ainda mais.

"Nossa..." ele murmurou, os olhos percorrendo o rosto dela e em seguida descendo para completar o quadro.

A parceira usava um vestido de cetim azul celeste, que realçava ainda mais os grandes olhos brilhantes. E o perfume que emanava dela o deixou ligeiramente zonzo. Por um minuto Booth teve de lutar com a própria respiração.

"Você está... linda" ele se ouviu murmurar, erguendo o olhar mais uma vez para o rosto angelical. "De verdade, Bones."

"Você também não está nada mal" ela tentou conter um meio sorriso.

Mas ele notou. O que o fez sorrir abertamente outra vez.

"Não vai me convidar para entrar?" Booth perguntou, provocando-a.

"Claro" Temperance percebeu que ainda segurava a porta, deixando-o do lado de fora.

Dando dois passos para trás, ela abriu caminho para que o parceiro entrasse. Só então o viu trazer a mão que estava às costas para a frente do corpo, revelando um pequeno presente.

"Feliz Natal, Bones!"

Os olhos de Temperance recaíram sobre uma caixinha verde, com uma fina fita dourada em volta. Ela sentiu o calor percorrer suas mãos quando aceitou o presente, os dedos tocando os dele levemente.

"Obrigada, Booth" ela conseguiu murmurar.

Seus olhos se prenderam, daquela maneira que falava muito dos velhos tempos. E Booth sentiu o coração se aquecer instantaneamente.

"Finalmente você chegou, Homem da Lei!" foi a voz de Angela que os trouxe de volta ao mundo exterior. "A nossa antropóloga predileta já estava em cólicas de ansiedade."

A artista se aproximou, jogando os braços em volta de Booth, que retribuiu o abraço alegremente.

Temperance, por sua vez, franziu as sobrancelhas diante da afirmação da amiga. "Não é verdade, Angela. Eu não estava sentindo nenhum tipo de cólica. Eu nem costumo ter cólicas quando fico ansiosa, isso não procede..."

"Era uma piada, Bren" a amiga se afastou de Booth, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro da cientista.

"Oh!" Temperance arqueou as sobrancelhas, compreendendo finalmente.

"Ok, agora estamos todos aqui... será que já podemos devorar aquela ave suculenta que está no forno da doutora B?" Hodgins veio se juntar ao pequeno grupo.

"Jack, você anda pensando demais com o estômago ultimamente" Angela revirou os olhos, enquanto o marido dava um breve abraço em Booth.

Temperance pensou em corrigir a amiga, dizer que não se podia pensar com o estômago, mas antes que pudesse intervir, percebeu que se tratava de uma piada ao ver o divertimento nos rostos de Hodgins e Booth.

"O que eu posso fazer? Estou grávido!" Hodgins deu de ombros.

Todos riram ao mesmo tempo, e Angela abraçou o marido pela cintura, fitando-o nos olhos. "É por isso que eu te amo tanto!"

Quando o casal trocou um beijo, Temperance e Booth se entreolharam, num misto de alegria pelos amigos e deslocamento diante da cena.

Temperance aproveitou o momento para levar o presente que Booth havia lhe dado até uma prateleira de sua estante. O parceiro a seguiu, retirando o sobretudo no caminho.

"Está bem frio lá fora" ele comentou, depositando o casaco sobre uma poltrona. "A previsão disse que pode nevar."

"Hmmm... Natal com neve?" a voz de Hodgins se fez ouvir. "Isso parece bem interessante."

Booth e Temperance se voltaram a tempo de ver o colega roçando o nariz contra o pescoço da esposa, que soltou uma risadinha entusiasmada.

"Meu Deus... esses dois podiam se conter um pouco. Estão parecendo dois coelhos no cio" Booth comentou baixinho, sentindo-se meio constrangido, e com uma certa pontada de inveja.

"São os hormônios da gravidez" Temperance informou ao parceiro. "Dizem que nesse estado algumas mulheres ficam com a libido bem elevada. Parece ser o caso da Angela."

"Ai, meu Deus..." Booth murmurou, olhando a expressão natural e técnica que a parceira exibia recitando aquela informação. De repente havia ficado bem quente ali dentro.

"Bom, acho que já podemos dar início à ceia, propriamente dita" Temperance anunciou, checando o relógio.

Os ponteiros marcavam quinze minutos para a meia noite quando ela levou a enorme ave para a mesa. Não fazia parte do seu cardápio, mas Temperance ficou feliz em ver os amigos apreciarem o prato.

A refeição foi acompanhada de risos, boa conversa e regada ao excelente vinho francês que Hodgins e Angela haviam levado especialmente para a ceia de Natal. Pouco depois da meia noite, os amigos se cumprimentaram com abraços, e meia hora depois da sobremesa o casal de amigos se desculpou quando Angela começou a cochilar sobre a mesa.

"São esses malditos hormônios da gravidez" a artista se queixou. "Já não consigo ficar acordada até tarde... você entende, não, querida?"

"Claro, Ange" Temperance sorriu para a amiga, observando Hodgins vestir cuidadosamente o casaco na esposa. "Muito obrigada por terem vindo."

"Foi um prazer, doutora B!" Hodgins sorriu, abraçando-a. "Até mais, Booth!" ele acenou para o agente.

"Foi tudo ótimo, Bren" Angela envolveu a amiga em um abraço. "Não deixe a noite encerrar sem uma bela sobremesa" a morena sussurrou no ouvido da antropóloga.

Temperance afastou-se dos braços da artista em confusão. "Mas já comemos a sobremesa..."

Ao ver o olhar malicioso de Angela e uma arqueada de sobrancelhas indicando Booth, ainda sentado à mesa, Temperance percebeu que corava.

"Tchau, crianças! Ótima noite... cuidem-se!" dizendo isso, Angela puxou o marido pelo braço.

Ao fechar a porta depois da retirada dos amigos, Temperance riu consigo mesma. Angela não mudava. E ela adorava a amiga por isso.

Voltando à sala, Temperance encontrou o parceiro não mais sentado à mesa, mas parado diante da janela. Ela se aproximou calmamente, parando logo ao lado dele.

"Eles acertaram" Booth murmurou, olhando atentamente para fora.

"Eles quem?" ela perguntou, aproximando-se um pouco mais.

"Os sujeitos da previsão do tempo... temos um Natal branco. Olhe!" ele meneou a cabeça na direção da janela, uma das mãos migrando para um dos ombros da parceira.

Os olhos de Temperance viram, surpresos, que pequenos flocos de neve caíam, flutuando no ar da noite lá fora, alguns se acumulando no parapeito de sua janela.

"É lindo, não é?" ela se ouviu perguntar, fascinada pela suave chuva branca.

"Sim... linda..." a voz de Booth sussurrou.

Ela então voltou o rosto para ele, e viu que os olhos do parceiro não estavam mais na neve que caía lá fora... mas sobre ela.

Temperance sentiu-se repentinamente quente... as bochechas queimando, o calor descendo ligeiramente por seu pescoço.

"Feliz Natal..." ele murmurou, aproximando-se os poucos centímetros que restavam entre eles.

E ela se viu incapaz de desviar o olhar, o corpo... como se estivesse sendo subitamente imantada por Booth.

"Feliz Natal..." Temperance sussurrou de volta.

E ele sentiu a respiração quente e doce da parceira tocar seus lábios, a meros centímetros dos dela. Booth não pôde resistir... inclinou-se, fechando a pequena distância.

Foi como tocar um terreno conhecido, agradável e seguro. E ao mesmo tempo foi como caminhar por um novo percurso... mais explorador e mais longo, dessa vez. Ambos trocaram suas respirações, misturadas ao gosto do vinho e a um leve toque de canela, mesclando tudo às próprias essências um do outro.

Quando se afastaram, o mundo parecia ligeiramente mais lento. Booth sorriu, visivelmente contente.

"Booth, eu..."

"Está tudo bem, Bones" ele interferiu, erguendo uma das mãos para interrompê-la. "Estamos onde devemos estar."

Ela sentiu a garganta repentinamente seca. Sentia que ele estava certo. Eles estavam onde deviam estar.

Retomando um passo na direção de Booth, ela enlaçou as mãos no pescoço dele. E seus lábios tornaram a se encontrar. Sem pressa... lentamente, minuciosamente.

Booth sentiu-se embalado pelo melhor dos sons... a respiração de Bones. A única coisa que ele podia – e queria ouvir – além do próprio coração, batendo apressado contra seus ouvidos. O corpo dela, suave e quente contra o seu, despertou seus sentidos mais rápido do que ele gostaria, mas não pôde evitar. Era Bones quem estava em seus braços... Temperance _Bones_ Brennan... finalmente.

E, de repente, era a língua quente dela que deslizava sobre o lábio inferior de Booth, fazendo-o liberar um som trêmulo e gutural. O beijo, antes suave e lento, começou a se tornar profundo e exigente.

As mãos dela desceram pelo pescoço do parceiro, contornando os ombros bem definidos, descendo e traçando os bíceps firmes... descendo... e então os braços dela o envolveram pela cintura, apertando seus corpos um contra o outro. Gemidos e murmúrios escaparam, varrendo o ar.

Era o paraíso. E o paraíso logo se transformou em festa quando seus corpos, de algum modo, alcançaram um sofá próximo. Booth sentou-se, afastando os lábios apenas o suficiente para acomodá-la sobre seu colo.

Temperance abriu as pernas, sentando-se sobre o peso e o calor do homem que a envolvia pela cintura, as mãos possessivas em suas costas.

Booth estava certo de que poderia passar a eternidade com as mãos de Bones se perdendo entre seus cabelos, a língua e a boca suaves deslizando e beijando-o, o traseiro firme e perfeito roçando sua masculinidade através das roupas de ambos como se não houvesse amanhã.

E se haveria mesmo um amanhã ou não... nenhum dos dois parecia se importar. Não enquanto seus corpos se conectavam, se reconheciam e aqueciam mutuamente.

Mas então, como se tentando se certificar de que estava preso numa incrível e deliciosa realidade, e não em um de seus antigos sonhos, Booth abriu os olhos. Os dela ainda estavam cerrados, enquanto os lábios doces continuavam a saborear os seus de forma ansiosa e generosa ao mesmo tempo.

Ele envolveu o rosto dela entre as mãos, e ao sentir o toque, Temperance quebrou o beijo. Ela piscou, levemente atordoada. Os olhos buscaram imediatamente os dele, e encontrou-os... firmes e escurecidos, olhando-a diretamente, sem qualquer hesitação.

Com um leve erguer de sobrancelhas, Booth sentiu a repentina incerteza da parceira, a questão silenciosa que cruzava a mente brilhante que ele tanto amava. Mas se ela estava com medo de que ele quisesse recuar, ele sorriu, assegurando-a de que jamais seria possível fazê-lo.

"Foi por isto que eu esperei..." Booth sussurrou, os polegares roçando suavemente a pele acetinada do rosto delicado. "Durante muito... muito tempo."

Ela não pôde conter o sorriso. Ela também estava onde sempre quisera estar, mesmo quando ainda não conseguia admitir para si mesma.

Os dedos de Temperance tocaram o rosto dele, uma das mãos retribuindo a mesma leve carícia que ele dispensava a ela. Booth cedeu ao toque, fechando os olhos e roçando a mandíbula contra os dedos quentes e delicados, contra a curva perfeita da palma macia.

Então, descendo as mãos até a cintura dela, Booth a trouxe consigo, deitando-se sobre o sofá. Os dois se ajeitaram de imediato, as pernas dela envolvendo os quadris dele, e a fricção que se formou quando a anatomia firme de Booth roçou a suavidade dela através das roupas, produziu uma sensação incandescente.

Ele forçou-se a segurar a ansiedade do próprio corpo, respirando profundamente. Mas Bones se apoderou novamente dos lábios dele, tomando sua respiração e todo seu senso, beijando-o de forma apaixonada, lenta e entorpecente. E mesmo tendo esperado tanto por isso, tendo desejado tanto aquele momento... Booth jamais havia imaginado que as sensações seriam tão absurdamente intensas.

Temperance sentia o coração agitado, e não conseguia se lembrar de ter se sentido tão ansiosa antes. Escorregou suavemente sobre ele, deslizando sobre o corpo firme e quente do parceiro, as mãos correndo por entre os cabelos dele.

Booth sentia-se perfeitamente e deliciosamente embriagado... embriagado por Bones... certo de que poderia passar a eternidade com os dedos dela em seus cabelos, a língua quente em sua boca... desfrutando daquela pequena dança que ela executava, as pernas ao lado de seus quadris, o movimento suave e fluido do calor feminino contra sua rigidez crescente. Era o paraíso... definitivamente.

E ele se viu movendo-se junto com ela, num roçar leve e provocante, os dois fazendo amor através das roupas. Booth levou uma das mãos aos cabelos dela, afastando-os do rosto delicado. O beijo se quebrou, mas a magia do momento não.

Os dois se olharam, se falaram sem palavras... _te quero... te amo... _não era preciso verbalizar o que estava no rosto e no olhar de ambos. Eles sabiam... eles se conheciam o bastante para se falarem além das palavras.

Com um pequeno sorriso, Temperance levou as mãos à saia do vestido, começando a despir-se. As mãos de Booth encontraram as dela no meio do caminho, auxiliando no processo. A peça de roupa foi esquecida em algum lugar da sala, e quando os olhos dele se perderam no corpo feminino, que ainda exibia algumas marcas do incidente com o carro uma semana antes, o coração dele saltou, enchendo-se de calor.

Temperance sorriu quando as mãos de Booth tocaram uma região levemente arroxeada, logo acima de sua cintura. O toque do parceiro a arrepiou. Ela poderia estar insegura, afinal, seu corpo ainda exibia algumas manchas e pequeno arranhões cicatrizados do acidente. Mas, por alguma razão, ela não se sentia intimidada em despir-se para ele. Era Booth... e isso, por si só, eliminava qualquer constrangimento.

Booth sentiu o ar se prender na garganta um minuto. Seus dedos deslizaram levemente sobre a pequena mancha roxa, e imagens daquele dia vieram à sua mente...

_Eu não sei de onde a Bones saiu, mas foi ela quem me salvou..._

_A senhorita Brennan se jogou na frente do carro que ia atingir seu filho, senhor..._

_A Bones me pediu pra ficar segurando a mãe dela até a ambulância chegar..._

_Você já está perdoado, Booth..._

Sentindo um nó quente na garganta, ele ergueu os olhos para ela. "Ainda dói?" perguntou, num sussurro, os dedos ainda acariciando a marca.

"Não mais" ela sorriu.

A sensação quente que tomou conta do peito de Booth, logo voltou a se agitar, sentindo o misto de gratidão, amor e desejo pela mulher à sua frente. Uma mistura de sentimentos que jamais havia experimentado pela mesma pessoa.

Ele a queria... ele a amava. Ele a necessitava.

Temperance cerrou levemente os olhos quando sentiu as mãos do parceiro subirem por suas costas, abraçando seu corpo seminu. Ela sentiu a trilha de arrepios em sua pele, misturando-se ao calor do desejo que ele lhe despertava. Ao abrir os olhos outra vez, ela levou as mãos à camisa escura do parceiro, abrindo os botões, um a um.

O momento foi desfrutado, cada peça sendo removida, livrando-os dos obstáculos que ainda os separavam fisicamente. Quando por fim suas peles se tocaram, tudo fluiu numa harmonia de ritmo, calor e sons. Murmúrios, gemidos... um balanço suave que logo foi se transformando em uma batida mais agitada, demandando fôlego e esforço que os dois executaram com a mesma atenção que dedicavam à sua parceria.

Booth sentiu-se acolhido, envolvido por ela. Ele sentiu-se derreter dentro de Bones... sentiu-a derramar-se sobre ele, pernas, braços, calor... suas peles deslizando uma contra a outra em um ritmo suave e compassado. E ele sentiu-se preenchido por ela, muito mais do que a preenchia fisicamente naquele momento.

Os seios macios e firmes eram doces sob a língua ávida de Booth. As pernas torneadas envolviam seus quadris, segurando-o e guiando-o. Mantendo-o no caminho certo. E ele sentiu o coração se entregar a ela de uma forma tão completa e perfeita, que não sabia se teria sido capaz antes dessa noite. E quando ela emitiu um som levemente rascante, a respiração completamente irregular, oferecendo o precioso auto-controle a ele, Booth sentiu-se muito perto de se perder.

No momento em que os dedos dela se enterraram no ombro do parceiro, o corpo ficando repentinamente rígido, ela soube o que ia acontecer. Temperance sentiu o corpo tremer... seu mundo se resumindo a Booth, ao calor que emanava dele, que a invadia e a preenchia. E ela se entregou... atirando-se de cabeça no precipício. Perdendo-se, para se encontrar em Booth... sempre em Booth...

Lutando por controle, ele observou a pele clara do corpo feminino ruborizada, afogueada de desejo. Viu Bones de olhos cerrados, arqueando as costas e chamando seu nome. E ele obedeceu ao chamado, encontrando-a do outro lado da linha entre a realidade e os segundos de puro deleite que se seguiram.

Ela o sentiu esconder o rosto em seu ombro, gemendo repetidamente o apelido que, para ela, havia se transformado num segundo nome. E Temperance ouviu os últimos sons ecoarem pela sala... ofegantes e débeis. E ela sorriu consigo mesma, perguntando-se se não seriam aqueles os sons das paredes metafóricas que havia construído em torno de si, finalmente ruindo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**...Continua...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**Já disse o quanto estou amando os comentários que tenho recebido? ^^**

**Obrigada a vocês por lerem, e mais ainda às que, além de ler, tomam um tempinho pra comentar. É muito bom saber que a fic caiu no agrado e está indo no rumo certo =)**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Título: Sempre**

**Autora: **Lab Girl  
**Beta:** MLSP  
**Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, angst, romance  
**Advertências:** Tema, situações e linguagem adulta  
**Classificação: **R  
**Spoilers:** menções a acontecimentos dos episódios 4x25, 6x08 e 6x09  
**Capítulo:** 10/10  
**Status:** Completa

**Sumário:** Há coisas que, apesar dos vendavais de mudança, permanecem... sempre.

**Linha do tempo:** Esta história se passa algum tempo depois dos acontecimentos do episódio 6x09 (The Doctor in the Photo)

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 10**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Temperance entrou na sala, apreciando pela primeira vez a desordem de seu apartamento. A mesa ainda exibia os pratos da ceia, talheres, copos e a garrafa de vinho vazia, esquecida no centro da mesa.

Um pequeno sorriso adornou os lábios dela quando os olhos avistaram o sofá. O perfume do parceiro ainda estava no ar, e ela inspirou, deixando-se desfrutar da essência masculina. Suas mãos envolveram o próprio corpo, e o sorriso aumentou.

O sol de inverno já apontava lá fora, e pequenos e finos flocos de neve que haviam caído durante toda a noite formavam um manto branco no parapeito das janelas. Um suspiro de contentamento escapou-lhe dos lábios. Era o melhor Natal de sua vida.

Ainda podia sentir a trilha quente de beijos que Booth havia depositado ao longo de suas costas antes de se levantar da cama bem cedo, dizendo que precisava passar em casa, mas voltaria logo.

Ela aproveitou ainda um tempo depois dele ter partido, deixando-se dormir um pouco mais. A noite havia sido perfeita, mas sono tinha sido algo de que pouco desfrutara. Olhando rapidamente para o relógio da cozinha, viu que já passava das dez da manhã de Natal.

Temperance então, envolta em seu robe de seda, concentrou-se em ajeitar a bagunça da mesa de jantar. Limpou os restos de comida, guardou algumas iguarias que haviam sobrado e dentro de uma hora percebeu que havia limpado toda a cozinha.

Ao terminar, decidiu que um banho quente seria uma boa pedida. Mas ao se encaminhar para o interior do apartamento, a campainha soou.

O coração dela saltou, e uma sensação nova de ansiedade a percorreu.

Sabia quem era.

O sorriso que a saudou ao abrir a porta fez com que ela sorrisse também... imensamente.

Booth entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si num movimento rápido, puxando em seguida o corpo quente da parceira para junto do seu num beijo.

Temperance segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, saboreando o carinho.

Ele estava frio do clima lá fora, mas ela pretendia aquecê-lo logo... de várias formas.

Quando seus lábios se afastaram, ela notou que ele continuava a sorrir.

"Você demorou muito" ela observou, notando que ele havia trocado de roupa.

"Eu tive que fazer algumas coisas que não podia adiar" Booth murmurou, puxando-a pela mão até a sala.

Temperance deixou-se guiar. Ele sentou-se em uma poltrona, e sem prévio aviso trouxe-a junto com ele, de modo que ela se viu no colo do parceiro.

Booth franziu a testa quando ela riu. "O que foi?"

"Não foi nada" Temperance murmurou, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço com ambas as mãos.

"Você está feliz?" ele perguntou, fitando-a nos olhos.

Temperance respondeu ao contato visual, sussurrando, "Muito."

Booth sorriu, mais do que satisfeito. Suas mãos que a seguravam pela cintura apertaram o corpo macio.

"Eu deixei você na cama porque tinha que ir ao meu apartamento" ele disse, sério.

"Eu sei. Você me disse antes de sair" ela murmurou, encarando-o.

Os olhos de Booth navegaram pela estampa do robe de seda que ela vestia, e ele distraidamente começou a passar os dedos de uma das mãos sobre o tecido que recobria o quadril arredondado e tentador.

"Ontem... antes de vir para a ceia, eu falei com Hannah."

Ele sentiu o corpo da parceira enrijecer ligeiramente em seu colo.

Então a apertou com carinho, erguendo os olhos para o rosto que agora tinha uma pequena sombra de apreensão.

"Você sabe que eu e Hannah discutimos por telefone aquela noite, mas ainda não sabe o por quê."

"E você quer me dizer?" ela perguntou, cautelosa.

Embora ele quisesse evitar tocar no assunto, queria ser sincero com Bones. Não estava disposto a começar um novo passo na relação deles se não fosse baseado em sinceridade. Como sempre havia sido entre os dois.

"Parker" Booth disse, sem preâmbulos.

"O quê? Por quê?" ela pareceu não acreditar.

"Hannah não gosta muito de crianças, Bones."

"Mas ela se deu muito bem com Parker. Ele gostou muito dela e..."

"Meu filho não é um garoto difícil, você sabe" ele a interrompeu.

"Parker é ótimo" Temperance disse, absolutamente séria.

"Obrigado" Booth deu um leve sorriso, depositando um pequeno beijo num dos ombros dela antes de continuar. "Ela havia me dito que não era boa com crianças, mas eu insisti pra que ela conhecesse Parker... queria que os dois se dessem bem."

Temperance o encarava, atenta a cada palavra.

"Ela realmente foi ótima com meu filho, mas..." Booth hesitou, porém sentiu a parceira apertar gentilmente seu ombro, estimulando-o a dizer o que precisava. Com um suspiro, ele a encarou e prosseguiu. "Conversamos na semana passada e eu disse que queria fazer uma pequena comemoração com ela e Parker."

Temperance fitou o parceiro, tentando passar compreensão. "E o que houve?"

"Ela disse que não queria... que achava que o meu tempo com ela devia ser só nosso, e o meu tempo com Parker só de nós dois."

"Pensei que ela quisesse formar uma família com você" Temperance disse, sem entender.

Booth a olhou e deu um meio sorriso sem graça. "Eu também."

Ele a abraçou, beijando-lhe o pescoço de leve.

"E ela não queria?" Temperance deixou a pergunta escapar, curiosa demais para deixar passar.

Booth se afastou para encará-la. Suspirou. "Eu achava que ela eu queríamos a mesma coisa. Mas me dei conta de que estávamos remando para lados diferentes do rio. Depois da discussão que eu e Hannah tivemos pelo telefone... quando você estava lá em casa... bem, ela me ligou na manhã seguinte. Conversamos muito e eu percebi que não a conhecia tão bem quanto achava, e ela também não me conhecia tão bem assim."

"Sinto muito... eu acho..." Temperance murmurou.

Ele riu, apertando-a ligeiramente nos braços. "Foi bom assim. Parker me contou que ela não queria filhos..."

Temperance franziu as sobrancelhas.

"É, eu também fiquei surpreso" Booth meneou a cabeça.

"Você falou com Parker sobre Hannah... quando?"

"Hoje. Depois que saí daqui, liguei para a casa da mãe da Rebecca pra desejar Feliz Natal a ele..." um sorriso surgiu no rosto do pai orgulhoso. "Aproveitei e contei que eu e Hannah terminamos. Inclusive ela mandou uma amiga do jornal que está aqui em DC pegar as coisas dela no meu apartamento hoje cedo. Claro, essa parte eu não contei ao Parker. Disse apenas que eu e Hannah já não namoramos mais."

"E ele reagiu bem à notícia? Parker parecia gostar muito da Hannah..." Temperance murmurou, uma sombra de insegurança no rosto.

Mas Booth levou uma das mãos à face delicada, roçando os dedos com carinho na pele sedosa. "Quando eu contei a ele, Parker não se importou nem um pouco. Devo dizer que fiquei surpreso com o que ele me disse..."

"O que ele disse?" ela perguntou, ansiosa.

Booth sorriu, levando o polegar aos lábios macios dela. "Ele me disse que não se importa desde que da próxima vez que eu arrume uma namorada, seja você..."

"Eu?" Temperance surpreendeu-se com a informação.

"Hum-hum" Booth beijou-a nos lábios, lentamente.

Ela correspondeu, levando os dedos de uma das mãos à nuca do parceiro, deslizando-os por entre os cabelos escuros numa suave carícia.

Quando se afastaram, Booth tinha um ar de completa satisfação no rosto.

"Parker gosta muito de você, Bones..."

"Eu também gosto muito dele" ela respondeu, sincera.

"E eu amo vocês dois" Booth sorriu.

Ela não resistiu ao contentamento que as palavras dele lhe causaram, e sorriu também.

Então, os olhos dele atingiram a estante que ficava a alguns metros de distância de onde estavam sentados. A pequena caixa verde que ele havia dado a ela na noite anterior estava intacta em uma das prateleiras.

"Você ainda não abriu o meu presente" ele disse, meneando a cabeça na direção que seus olhos encaravam.

Ela virou o rosto e percebeu a caixinha verde.

"Eu acabei me esquecendo... você me distraiu depois da ceia..." ela murmurou, tornando a olhar para ele, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"Um motivo mais do que justo" ele retribuiu com um olhar cheio de desejo.

Ela expandiu o sorriso, beijando-o mais uma vez.

Em seguida, Booth ergueu-se da poltrona, fazendo-a levantar também. De mãos dadas, os dois caminharam até a estante e ele pegou a pequena caixa.

"Abra" Booth disse.

Temperance pegou a caixinha e começou a retirar cuidadosamente a fina fita dourada. Quando finalmente abriu a pequena tampa, seus olhos se abriram em surpresa, e ao mesmo tempo em confusão.

Ela ergueu o olhar para o parceiro. "Uma chave?"

Ele pegou a chave dourada de dentro da caixinha aberta. "É a nova chave do meu apartamento."

"Nova?" Temperance perguntou, ainda mais confusa.

"Sim. Uma chave nova, para uma fase nova da minha vida. Das nossas vidas..."

Temperance ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, contemplando o rosto bonito do parceiro, tão sincero e carregado de significados que, para ela, diziam tudo... tudo o que ela queria e podia esperar dali para frente.

Pegando a chave das mãos dele, ela segurou o objeto contra a palma, apertando-o levemente. Sentindo o significado de tudo aquilo aquecê-la. Aquela chave era uma renovação... uma reafirmação de tudo o que tinham. E, para além disso, continha uma pequena e maravilhosa promessa. A promessa de um futuro ao lado do homem que amava. Um futuro para ela e Booth.

Com um sorriso trêmulo, ela tomou uma das mãos dele na sua, de modo que ambos ficaram apertando aquela chave juntos, palma a palma.

"Eu ainda não lhe dei o seu presente..." ela sussurrou.

"Como não?" ele franziu o cenho, divertido. "Você me deu o melhor presente de todos... o presente que eu passei vários Natais esperando."

O sorriso dele a fez sorrir também, lembrando-se de imagens da noite que haviam passado juntos, que havia começado justamente naquela sala.

"Mas eu tenho outro..." ela disse, misteriosa.

Booth arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Temperance inspirou. "Sobre o filho... eu decidi esperar mais um pouco."

Booth sentiu o coração saltar. Então, ela ainda estava pensando em ter um filho? Mesmo depois de tudo... mesmo depois que ele estava ali, oferecendo um novo futuro para os dois?

"Bones..."

Ela levou um das mãos aos lábios dele. "Eu ainda quero um filho, Booth. Mas pelas razões certas agora."

Ele franziu a testa.

"Eu quero um filho porque eu quero saber o que é esse amor incondicional... o que é trazer uma vida ao mundo... e eu quero fazer da maneira certa."

Booth sentiu-se congelar por um instante.

Ela olhou bem dentro dos olhos dele, e sorriu. "Eu quero ter um filho... que seja fruto do amor."

O coração de Booth deu um novo salto. E ele sentiu a cabeça girar por um segundo.

"Bones... você está dizendo... o que eu acho que está dizendo?"

"O que você acha que eu estou dizendo?" ela perguntou, divertida.

Ele a puxou pela cintura, apertando-a nos braços. "Não faça isso comigo" ele pediu, num gemido.

Temperance riu. "Fazer o quê?"

"Você sabe" ele estreitou os olhos. "Se estiver brincando comigo, eu quero que pare agora."

Ela ficou séria e se afastou dos braços dele.

"Eu nunca falei tão sério, Booth. Eu quero ter um filho seu... quero ter uma família com você."

O mundo, então, pareceu girar mais rápido naquele instante. E ele se viu zonzo, ofegante e trêmulo.

"Bones..." a voz escapou dele num sussurro, antes de puxá-la de novo de encontro a seu corpo. "Bones!"

O misto de lágrimas e sorriso o inundou, e Seeley Booth teve a certeza de que nunca havia se sentido tão feliz na vida. Seu peito se encheu de calor... o mesmo que sentia todas as vezes em que a via sorrindo, em que se perdia nas profundezas daqueles olhos azuis ou quando a tomava nos braços... como naquele instante.

As mãos dela subiram pelas costas dele, enviando uma mistura deliciosa de arrepios e calor. Temperance inclinou-se para depositar um beijo quente no maxilar do parceiro.

E então ela se afastou apenas o suficiente para fitá-lo nos olhos.

"Eu cometi um erro antes... mas não quero cometer mais" ela disse, séria. "Você ainda quer dar uma chance a nós dois, Booth? Ainda acha que vale a pena arriscar?"

Ele mergulhou nos olhos intensamente azuis, brilhantes... "Com você, Bones? Sempre..."

E o sorriso de ambos se misturou num beijo, seus lábios selando a maior de todas as certezas... algumas coisas podiam mudar, mas outras... eram sólidas o bastante para serem eternas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**Meu muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam esta história até aqui. Obrigada pelo incentivo através de cada comentário recebido, vocês não fazem ideia do quanto isso vale para um escritor de fics. Espero que a leitura tenha valido a pena ^^ em breve estarei postando uma pequena sequência desta história, quem quiser acompanhá-a também, será um prazer para esta autora que vos escreve ;) **


End file.
